The Heir of Slytherin
by hermoine snape
Summary: The true Heir of Slytherin will be revealed to end a war of Houses placed with those that defied her. The true Heir of Slytherin will be revealed to end a war of Houses to those that were once enemies will become allies when the true Heir of Slytherin....
1. Chapter 1

AN: I do not own the rights to the Harry Potter series. I'm only playing with characters for awhile.

This story is based on a student/teacher relationship but her is of age due to the timer turner. Their will be Ron, Dumbledore bashings! It is something different I hope you like it.

Pairings: SS/HG & DM/GW

Rating: Mature

* * *

The Heir of Slytherin

By

hermione snape

* * *

_The true Heir of Slytherin will be revealed to end a War of Houses placed with those that have defied her. The true Heir of Slytherin will be revealed to those that were once enemies will become allies…when the true Heir of Slytherin will be revealed to end a War of Houses. _

Salazar Slytherin wasn't heartless as history proclaimed. He wasn't against muggles or muggle-borns. He believed in safe guarding Hogwarts by having a acceptance testing program. If they failed they had their memories erased and their magic bound. This caused problems between Godric Gryffindor. He found the testing senseless and unfair. Helga Hufflepuff and Rowena Ravenclaw agreed with Godric. Salazar knew it was dangerous to let too many muggle-borns into Hogwarts. He tried to make them see to reason, but it didn't work. He left his beloved Hogwarts. The War of house went down in history.

* * *

Hermione Granger had changed over the summer and the male population noticed quickly and the female population was jealous of her appearance. She had slick smooth chestnut ringlets that stopped at her shoulders. She wore the right amount of makeup that enhanced her facial features. She shrank her large buck teeth to normal size and formed a beautiful bright smile. She had formed a curved womanly shape body with long smooth legs. She wore clothes that fitted her shape and showed it off tastefully.

Hermione made her way down to the dungeons. She had gotten detention with the Potions Master Professor Severus Snape. Draco Malfoy had ruined her perfect Wolfsbane Potion. And to top it off it was her birthday. She want to spend it with friends not cleaning the classroom. Hermione knocked on the classroom door. She heard a slick voice call, "Enter," she took a deep breath and walked into the room and quietly shut the door behind her.

"Good evening Professor Snape." Hermione said walking up to his desk.

Severus couldn't help but look at her. She was dressed in a black shirt with red glitter flames and the words written on it that said: Touch Me And You Get Burned. A pair of fitted jeans with black snickers.

Severus mentally shook head. He had been checking out one of his students. He rose from his chair and walked around his desk. He crossed his arms over his chest. "I know you didn't make your cauldron explode Miss Granger." he said smoothly.

"Than why did you give me detention, sir?"

"I-" he stopped when a tattoo caught his eye. He walked over to the woman and tilled her head to the left. "Where did you give this?"

The tattoo was of a snake wrapped around a sword and rose.

"I don't know sir. It was there when I woke up this morning."

Severus gently ran his fingers over the tattoo. He pulled back and grabbed her chin. He made her look at him in the eye. "Do you know what is of?" she shook her head. "It's Salazar Slytherin's family crest. Only a direct descendant will have this mark."

"Professor, your hurting me." Hermione told him his grip had tighten on her chin.

Severus let go of her face and lean back against the lab table behind him. He smirked at the woman in front of him. The best friend of the Great Harry Potter and the girlfriend of the wit Ron Weasely.

"Today's your birthday. Correct?" Hermione nodded her head. "How old are you?"

"Eighteen sir." She told him. He raised a brow. "Ok. Ok. I'm twenty-five. Due to the time turner." she sat down on the stool behind her.

They sat in silence both wrapped up in their own thoughts.

"Why me?" Hermione asked after five minutes of silence. "I thought Voldemort was heir of Slytherin."

"The Dark Lord the heir of Slytherin? No girl. He's followed in Salazar Slytherin's foot steps."

"Slytherin House is dark! Evil-"

"Hold your tongue." hissed the Head of Slytherin House. Hermione quickly closed her mouth. "You speak ill of the dead. Salazar was a good man and wizard."

"But the stories."

"That's all they are Miss Granger. Stories. Lies. He did leave the school but the truth of why he left is still unknown." Professor Snape explained to his student.

They relapsed back into silence. Severus motioned to the table behind her. He told her they were brewing Skeleo-Growth for the Hospital Wing. She nodded and they worked quietly. They steeled glances every so often.

"Slytherin didn't hate muggles or muggle-borns." Severus said gently. "He believed in safe guarding Hogwarts. He did believe that only the worthy should study magic."

Hermione gently stirred the potion in thought. "He thought that allowing too many muggle-borns into the school would cause Hogwarts to become common knowledge. It would place us all in danger."

"Exactly." he said pointing his knife at her. "You're thinking as Slytherin." He went back to cutting the jellyfish. "I would keep that mark covered for the time being." He looked up at the witch. "We Slytherins protect our own."

Hermione nodded and went back to work. They worked on several more potions. The time ticked by without the two realizing it. Hermione cracked her back. She looked at her muggle watch.

"Jumping chocolate frogs. It's one am." she said in shock.

Severus looked up from pouring Fever Reducer Potion into a vial and said, "Your detention was over eight hours ago. You may go Miss Granger."

Hermione nodded. "It's a good thing it's Saturday. I can rest." She walked down the ale and stopped at the door. "Professor," he turned around, "I would like to brew with you again. If that's alright."

"We'll see. Good night Miss Granger."

"Good night Professor," and she left the room.

Severus looked at the closed door. He sighed heavily waved his wand and the table was cleaned and the unused ingredients were placed back into the cabinet. He left the classroom and went to his chambers for a few hours of sleep.

* * *

Hermione was asleep by the time her head hit the pillow. She had enjoyed brewing with Professor Snape. He had been correct when he said that potion making was an art and magic. She hoped that he would let her brew with him again.

_Salazar Slytherin had short brown hair, pale skin, brown/green eyes, lean body broad shoulders and wore green robes with a sword rested on his side. He stood in front of a wizard and two witches. _

_Godric Gryffindor had long black hair that was pulled back with a ribbon. He had olive tone skin, brown eyes and muscular frame. He wore deep red robes with his sword resided on his hip. _

_Helga Hufflepuff was a plump woman with blonde hair. She had pale skin, blue eyes and wore a black robes. _

_Rowena Ravenclaw had long black hair, pale skin, blue eyes, curved womanly figure and wore deep blue robes. _

_Hermione looked around the room and noticed that they were in the headmaster's office. She walked up the founders. So she could what was going on. _

"_You're mad Godric!" Salazar yelled. "If you allow too many muggle-borns into our world will be discovered." _

"_Oh yes, the great Salazar Slytherin knows best. Your testing program is worthless and foolish. You believe that everyone shouldn't study magic. I believe other wise. _

"_Safe guarding Godric. There is a difference." said Salazar. _

"_It's not that bad of an idea Godric." Helga voiced. He shot her a look 'remain quiet.' _

"_You and your little group of…what are they called?" Godric asked bitterly. _

"_Death Eaters." Rowena said. _

"_Can go play save the world elsewhere." hissed Godric. _

"_You're all fools and one day our world and Hogwarts will be in danger." Salazar snapped walked to the door and angrily opened it. _

"_The War of Houses isn't over Salazar. I'll see to it. Dark Wizard!"_

"_You do that." Salazar hissed. "You fear what you don't understand. My House will know even after I'm gone." He swept from the room slamming the door behind him._

Hermione's eyes snapped opened turned and her looked at the clock that read: 8:30 am. She got out of bed and dressed into a pair of jeans, black shirt. She pulled back her long hair. She put on a small amount of makeup. Hermione turned her head and saw the tattoo starring back at her in the mirror. She placed a glamour charm over it, but it vanished quickly as she had placed it on. She tried to use her makeup but that too vanished.

"Ok. I need something to cover it up with." Hermione told herself and left the bathroom. She smiled put on sliver scarf and her black boots. "That works." She left the tower and headed to the great hall.

Severus watched Hermione walk into the Great Hall with Harry and Ron. Hermione and Ron started dating at the beginning of the year. He wasn't good enough for her. They were both using her. He had tried to help Harry onto the correct path with Draco's help, but the weasel had gotten to him first. Harry was now lost to them. He guest Potter was always lost.

Hermione looked up at head table when she felt someone starring at her. Their eyes locked and he smirked slightly at the witch. She smiled and turned back to Harry and Ron. Severus shook his head. He knew Hermione would need Slytherin protection. He also knew that Hermione Granger was a dark witch and that she was sorted into the wrong house. Severus excused himself left the great hall and the school.

* * *

Hit the button and leave a great review.

I hope you enjoyed chapter 1!


	2. Chapter 2

Severus appeared in front of a two-story log house with a front porch that had four rocking chairs, long bench and porch swing. The house was surrounded by hills of endless pasture and on the right was a fenced off area with a barn and several horses ran around inside the fenced in area.

Severus smiled when he saw an eight year old girl with wavy jet black hair, light tone skin, black eyes with flicks of blue and a slim figure. She wore a pair of jeans, green shirt, sneakers her hair pulled back in a ponytail.

"Daddy!" Marlasoe squealed running to her father.

He quickly pulled his only child into his arms. His wife Alana had died seven years ago from cancer that had been found too late. She had died two months later. He only had his daughter and his father-in-law, who took care of Marlasoe while he was at Hogwarts.

Severus picked up his daughter and rested her on his hip. "You're getting so big." he told walking to the house.

"Are you staying Daddy?" Marlasoe asked with hopeful eyes.

"I wish I could little one."

Tom Riddle stood on the front porch and smiled at father and daughter. He had short brown hair streaked with gray, light tone skin, hazel eyes, lean body with broad shoulders. He wore a pair of jeans and long sleeve navy blue shirt.

"Severus it's wonderful to see you, son." said Tom and pulled him into a quick hug. "What brings you away from Hogwarts?"

Severus sat his daughter down onto her feet and said, "The Heir of Slytherin has come to Hogwarts."

Tom lead them inside and he closed the door behind him when a German Shepard jumped up and wrapped his paws around Severus waist.

"Down Lolly." Severus told the dog. She moved from the wizard. "Good girl."

"Now, whom is of Salazar's line?" Tom asked as they sat down in the living room.

Severus sat down on the couch and watched Marlasoe lay down on the rug and lean against Lolly. "Hermione Granger is of Salazar line."

Tom gave his son in law a puzzled look. Severus told him the mark of a founder was only to be shown when they were of twenty-five years old. And went on to explain about Hermione using a time turner in her third year and it made her gain eight years. She gained so many years by using it more than necessary to study for classes. Tom nodded his head. He went into detail on how he found her mark. Tom wasn't surprised that she exhaled in potion since Salazar was a natural. It ran in her blood.

"Miss Granger must be adopted or has a long line of squirbs. But I think adoption." Tom told him. "She'll need protection. I believe you are the best person for the job." he smirked. "You can name her your assistant."

"We'd kill each other! Neither of us can keep our temper. She can't stand it if she's wrong. No, it won't work."

Tom raised a brow a his son-in-law. He chuckled and threw a quick wink at his granddaughter.

Severus raised his hands in defeat. "Fine. I'll do it. I hate to leave but I must go. I just left the school without anyone knowing." He rose from the couch kissed his daughter on the forehead, patted Lolly on he head, hugged Tom and left the house.

"Grandpa what do you have planned?" Marlasoe asked with a raised brow.

"Nothing Marlasoe. Only a bit of happiness." he answered with a smile. She smirked at the idea. Her father did need some happiness. He was too lonely.

* * *

Severus swept down the corridor to find the woman he was looking for Hermione Granger. He had gotten the approval of the headmaster to take her on as his assistant. He had told Dumbledore that since his spying was now more demanding, and he needed help keeping the hospital wing stocked with potions. He walked into the library and found Hermione at a long table surrounded by a mountain of books and parchment.

Severus quietly sat down at the table across from Hermione. He noticed that she was using a notebook and muggle pen. He knew it was a rough draft.

"I'm almost done Harry." Hermione said without looking away from her potions essay. She shook her head and crossed out a paragraph.

"This book. The fourth sentence." He said quietly pointing to the thick large book on the left. "It's the best one to use. Trust me."

Hermione looked up and jumped at who sat before her. "Professor Snape you startled me." He smirked at the woman. "Thank you." she said wrote down the sentence, page number and title of the book and the author. She closed the book. Potions Dictionary and Advance Brewing Guide By S.S. Prince.

"I started writing this book when I was eleven." He said gently touching the cover. "I finished it two years ago."

Hermione's eyes widened. It was one of her favorite books to use. She wanted to check it out many times but Madame Pince wouldn't let her check out such a large dictionary.

"It took you nearly twenty-five years to write a book!" she said in shock.

"I take pride in my work Miss Granger. Please gather up your things and follow me." said Professor Snape.

He had noticed over her time at Hogwarts that she used the book on every assignment he assigned to the class. He was pleased that someone was using and enjoying the book he but so much time and heart into. She nodded put away the books and gathered up her work and followed the Potions Master out of the library.

* * *

Severus held open the door to his sitting room from outside of his office. He used as an area to speak to his Slytherin students. He believed in speaking with them once a month to check up on them to make sure they didn't have any problems. He had one or two seventh year girls that ended up pregnant and depressed and offered counseling to those students. He cared about his kids. Even if his colleges and other students believed him to be heartless but he wanted it that way.

Hermione walked into the room and looked around. The room was painted in light gray with a darker gray around the boarder of the walls. A light cream color couch, two arm chairs in front of the fireplace and coffee table in the center that rested on a deep green rug. A bookshelf that was full of many books that was located on the left side of the room. She walked over the mantle when she spotted several photos.

"My daughter Marlasoe. She was four." He whispered from behind Hermione.

The photo was of Marlasoe at Christmas. She sat in front of the Christmas tree with a smile holding a teddy bear.

"My wife Alana. She died seven years ago." He whispered.

Alana had long blonde hair, fair skin, blue eyes and slim woman figure. She was sitting on fence with horses running in the back ground.

"She loved to ride."

"They're beautiful." Hermione said gently. "Don't worry your secret is safe with me about your family." He gave her a nod. "What did you have to tell me?"

"Sit down Miss Granger." Professor Snape told her and she sat down on the couch. "Now, I've spoken with the headmaster about this. It's your choice." he told her sitting down in one of the armchairs. He went to explain that he needed an assistant.

Hermione looked at the man in shock. He was actually asking for help. He wanted her to brew with him. She smiled and told him she'd loved to help him.

Severus summoned a quill and a piece of parchment. They worked out a time table.

Monday: 3:00-5:00 pm.

Tuesday: 10:15-12:00pm (Every other day)

Friday: 3:15-5:00 pm.

Saturday: 8:00-12:00

Sunday: Off unless needed

"Can you handle this?" He asked handing her the time table.

"Yes sir." she said taking it from her professor.

"We start Monday." Professor Snape told his new assistant. "You may go."

"Thank you sir." He nodded and he watched her leave the room.

* * *

Hermione sat in the common room. She had seen the man behind the mask. Professor Snape had a family. He wasn't heartless as she thought. She had seen the Potions Master in a new light.

Ron sat down next to Hermione and pulled girlfriend to his side. Harry joined followed by Ginny. Hermione told them about her helping Professor Snape. Ron narrowed his eyes. He didn't want the greasy git near his girlfriend.

"Are you mad Mione!" snapped Ron.

"Don't call me Mione." Hermione hissed. "You know I don't like that nickname. I love potions. You know that I want to get my masters in potions. Professor Snape is the best that Hogwarts since Slytherin himself!"

Ron shuttered at the mention of the founder's name, because he didn't like anything Slytherin. The students that were in the house were all dark and their parents or even them were death eaters. They followed the most feared dark wizard known to the wizarding world, Lord Voldemort.

"Mione you should tell Snape you're not interested." Harry told his friend.

"Don't call me Mione! I'll do what I want! You're not my mother. I will brew with Professor Severus Snape!" Hermione yelled, summoned her hood green and sliver cloak. She had made the night before and threw it over her shoulders lowered her hood and walked to the portrait. "That's the end of the discussion!" she stormed from the Gryffindor common room.

"She's mental wanting to work with Snape! He must have her under mind control. We have to stop her! Snape will turn her into one of You-Know-Who's followers!" Ron said dramatically.

Harry sat back in thought. "No we wait and think of a plan." He told him. Ron agreed.

"Idiots." whispered Ginny, who had been secretly dating Draco Malfoy for the past two years with his parents blessing.

* * *

Hermione swept down the dungeons corridors. She more comfortable down the snake's den than the lions den. She guest it was from her being Salazar Slytherin's heir. She didn't care were she went. She let her feet guide her and found herself down in the sur-dungeons. She cast a warming charm over her freezing body.

"Hermione wait!" she turned around and saw Ginny running down the stairs. "Man, you're hard to keep up with when lost in thought."

Hermione chuckled slightly at her best friend. She really loved Ginny to pieces. She was truly the only person she trusted more than Harry or Ron. She had told her that she was adopted by the Grangers. She found out she was Salazar Syltherin's heir. Ginny found it cool that Hermione was related to one of the founders. Hermione was the only person that knew about her and Draco dating. Hermione and Draco were actually great friends and that Narcissa and Lucius loved Ginny and Hermione as their own children.

"Let's adventure and see what we can find." Ginny suggested. Hermione smiled and nodded her head.

The girls walked down the dungeon corridors and found many cells. They frowned when they saw shackles hanging on the walls. They wondered if that what the caretaker was talking about by detention hanging in the dungeons as a punishment.

"That's barbaric." Hermione told the redhead.

"It was one of the many disagreements between Slytherin and Gryffindor." a slick voice said behind them.

The girls jumped and quickly turned around. They found themselves face to face with the Potions Master. He chuckled slightly at the women in front of him.

"You mean to tell me that-"

"it was Gryffindor's source of punishment." Hermione whispered.

"Yes. I fear it was." He said and gently placed his finger tips on the small of her back. "Come along." they walked further down the corridor.

Ginny walked inside one of the cells and saw many interments that where sharp to inflict pain. She quickly lost her admiration for her house. He was based on lies and it made her sick to her stomach.

Hermione looked in one of cells and screamed when she saw bones hanging on the wall. Severus quickly turned her from the skeleton. She buried her face into his chest. Ginny turned around and saw the skeleton and slowly covered her mouth in shock. Hermione looked at the bones in the corner of her eye.

"Miss Granger let's leave this place." He whispered gently in hope of calming her down it always helped his daughter. He felt her nod her head and they left the sur-dungeons back up to the upper part of the castle.

The witches couldn't believe that the founders found that punishment suitable for the students. It made them both sick to their stomach. They both lost all honor for Gryffindor and the other founders for letting it happen.

* * *

Severus sat in his chambers with a glass of Fire Whiskey in his hand. He knew that Hermione and Ginny had been shaken about Gryffindor at lest they knew why he couldn't stand the house. And why he couldn't stand Potter. He represented pain and suffering of the Slytherin House. He drained the last of his drink and went to bed for the night. He knew now it was more important than ever to protect Hermione Granger from Gryffindor.

Severus laid in his bed looking up at ceiling lost in thought. He couldn't understand the feeling he had gotten when he pulled Hermione into his arms. It was same feeling he had when he held Alana. He had to admit that she had turned into a beautiful woman and made his stomach tie up into a knot when he saw her smile. He grabbed his pillow from beside him and screamed into it. He lowered it from his face. He was attracted to his student.

"Merlin help I'm attracted to Hermione Granger." he whispered rolled onto his side and slowly fell asleep hoping that she wouldn't invade his dreams.

* * *

Hermione laid on her bed lost in her thoughts. She couldn't believe that she turned to her Potions Master for comfort. He had pulled her into his arms not the other way around. She loved the way his arms felt around her. They were strong and protective. Hermione had crush on the man since her fifth year when he pulled her into his arms it was a dream come true. She wanted him to hold her again in those arms. Hermione shook her head and slowly fell asleep knowing she'd dream of him.

* * *

Hit the button and leave me a great review!

I hope you enjoyed chapter 2!

X's & O's

hermione snape


	3. Chapter 3

October had finally came to Hogwarts, and the leaves changed and fell on the slowly dying grass. The castle began to become colder; especially the dungeons. Hermione had been working with Professor Snape for nearly a month. She loved every minute of brewing with the brilliant man. They had their arguments even though they were student and teacher.

Hermione jumped when Professor Snape slammed the cabinet door in anger.

"You stupid girl!" he yelled at Hermione.

"What did I do?!" she yelled back her anger rising.

Severus swept over to her in two quick strides. He towered over her. He narrowed his eyes at the woman in front of him. He crossed his arms over his chest. He wasn't truly angry at her. It was the students he had dealt with for the past two hours. Hermione had a free extra period because her Ancient Runes class had been canceled and he left her alone in his private lab trusting her not to blow it up.

Severus yanked Hermione to him and gently ran his fingers down her neck. "You're driving me insane." He whispered in her ear.

He slowly lowered his head. He gently captured her lips with his own. Hermione was stunned when she felt his soft lips on hers. She slowly melted into his arms and closed her eyes. Severus deepened the kiss when she relaxed and buried his hands in her soft curls. Hermione gripped the front of his robes pulling him closer. He pulled back and watched her slowly open her eyes. He smirked at the woman. He knew that was the first decent kiss she had ever received.

Hermione gave him a shy smile. She had never been kissed in such away because compared to Severus Snape Ron Weasely was sloppy and all over the place. Ron's kisses didn't make her heart race or take away her breath like Severus just had done.

"Severus?" Hermione whispered.

"Yes Hermione what is it?"

"Kiss me again."

"With pleasure."

He claimed her lips again. This time with more passion he had kept bottled up for so long. She wrapped her arms around his neck and returned his kiss with the same amount passion. He parted her lips with his tongue and slowly slid it inside her mouth demanding dominates over hers. They pulled back when it was necessary for air.

"The Wolfsbane needs to simmer for the next twelve hours." Severus told her looking at the perfect shade of blue liquid.

He lead Hermione out of the lab and into the sitting next to his office. They sat down on the couch in the warm room. Severus smirked at Hermione and kissed her neck and up to her red lips once again. He slowly laid her down on the couch.

"Severus. Severus." Hermione said breathlessly. "Severus stop. Stop." he pulled back. "Please slow down just a little."

He looked down at the woman below him breathing heavily. "I'm sorry Hermione." He sat up and helped her to the sitting position. "It's been seven years since I-"

She smiled and gently stroked his cheek. "It's all right. It's a little fast. I want to end things with Ron. He and Harry haven't been too supportive about me working with you." Severus frowned at the statement. "But you know it hurt for awhile but now I truly don't care anymore."

Severus turned his head and looked at the dancing flames. He couldn't believed what he had done. He had kissed a student. Than again she was of age and the board of governors could do nothing since she was of age. It wasn't the first time a student and teacher had been together. But did he want to be with Hermione? Did he want to be in a relationship? He did see Hermione as a friend to his surprise.

Hermione sat back silently watching him think over what had just happened. She knew he needed a moment because it had surprised him as well. He truly didn't plan on kissing her. Or did he? She wonder what was going through that beautiful mind of his. Did she really want to start up a relationship with the man next her? She knew the man behind the mask. She saw him as a friend even if the formalities remained during their sessions of brewing.

Severus turned to Hermione and asked, "What do you want?" He tucked a curl behind her ear.

"I don't know."

"Than we'll just let things unfold on their own. If it should become more that's fine, and if not that's all right. Agreed?"

Hermione smiled and nodded her head in agreement. He grabbed the blanket from behind her covered them up and summoned a book. She snuggled up to his side. He moved his arm so she could rest at his side. He quietly read her one of her favorite fairytales, The Sword In The Stone, as they waited for the Wolfsbane to finish simmering.

The clock on the mantle chimed signaling that the twelve hours had ended and that the Wolfsbane was finally done. The couple went back into the lab and stored the potion for Lupin since he had returned to the post as DADA professor.

"Good night." Severus told her and kissed her forehead.

"Good night Severus." She told him.

He watched her green and sliver cloak vanish from the sight. He knew she wore the travel cloak all the time and he thought it looked beautiful on her. He loved the look the weasel and Potter's expression each time they saw her wearing it. Severus smiled closed up his lap and went to his chambers for the night.

* * *

Hermione crawled into bed pulled the warm blankets over her. She fell asleep with a smile on her face. She hoped to dream of a black headed man with deep black eyes. She turned on her side and entered the world of dreams.

_Salazar walked down the dungeon stairs his green robes blew behind him. He entered the sur-dungeons with cells and shackles that resided inside them. He shook his head not believing that Godric and the other founders saw that as the best source of punishment for the students. He stood in front of a wall that had serpent wrapped around a sword and a rose embedded into the stone. _

_He hissed, "I'll do no harm within these walls." _

_The snake unwrapped itself from the sword and rose. The wall opened revealing a doorway. Salazar stepped over the threshold and the wall closed behind him. A fire sprang to life inside the fireplace warming the entire room and torches sprang to life. The room was large with a two story library, deep green carpet, a couch, loveseat on the right side of the couch, two armchairs in front of the fireplace and a coffee table in the center. The second floor was a desk for research. The books ranged from muggle writers all the way to the dark arts and several personal journals. The room on the right was a private potions lab and the door on the left was a large bed chambers. The quarters was his haven from the world. He took great pride in creating the Chamber of Secrets. The outer chamber was for practicing fighting in sword arts or in wand or wandless magic. _

_Salazar claimed the stairs to the second floor and looked around his library. He walked over to his desk and wrote a letter and left it on the table. He walked down the stairs. He pulled out his wand a gave it a wave and large stone appeared. He pulled out his sword and put it inside the stone. He smirked the idea came from his favorite fairytale. _

"_Hold strong until my one true heir comes to claim it." He removed a sliver ring of two serpents and placed it on the stone. "Farwell my beloved Hogwarts. May you teach those worthy of thy knowledge." he whispered he left the chamber and left Hogwarts forever in hope to secretly protect his world. _

Hermione's eyes snapped opened. She had another dream of Salazar. She couldn't understand it. Why did he leave his sword in the stone and what was written on the parchment? She had so many questions and no answers. It was time to talk to Severus about it all. He would have the answers. She hoped.

Hermione quickly got out of bed changed into a pair of jeans, long sleeve blue shirt and boots put on a small amount makeup. She grabbed her cloak threw it over her shoulders as she ran down the stairs to the Gryffindor common room.

"Mione where are you going?" Ron asked heatedly when he saw the green and sliver hooded cloak.

"Don't call me Mione!" Hermione yelled pulling her hood over her head and swiftly left through the portrait hole.

Hermione nearly ran down the dungeon stairs and ran into the Potions Master. Severus quickly caught her around the waist before she hit the floor. She looked up at him breathing heavily.

"This is important." Hermione said breathlessly. "Please Severus." he nodded and they went down to the potions class room.

Severus closed the classroom down behind him and sat down on top of one of the many lab tables. Hermione lowered her hood and joined him on the table. She told him about her dream. He listen very carefully to every word. He sat back in thought. He got down and began to pace the floor in thought.

"It's time to tell you the truth Hermione. Miss Weasely already knows. Luicus and Narcissa explained things to her. The reason why she didn't tell you was because she promised the Malfoys' not to tell a soul of the truth. Let's take this to a more comfortable spot." He told her and they left the classroom.

Severus and Hermione got settled into the sitting room joined to his office. She sat down on the couch and pulled a blanket over her and waited for him to being. He summoned for a pot of tea and two cups. The house elf sat the tea down and vanished with a crack. He poured Hermione a cup before he joined her on the couch. She gave him an thank in return. He fixed himself a cup and sat down next to her.

"Now as you know that Slytherin was the one that invented the death eaters to protect Hogwarts and our world. Tom Riddle followed in Salazar's footsteps to run the death eaters until Slytherin's one true heir was to come and take over his or hers birth right."

"Is that what you do? You're a death eater."

"Yes I'm death eater. My mother and grandmother were both death eaters and I followed them. I've been a death eater since I was 15 years old." he took a sip of his tea and continued. "Salazar believed only the worthy was to enter Hogwarts by having an acceptance testing. But Godric and the others didn't believe as Salazar did. So that's when the War of Houses began." he sighed heavily. "We have had several death eaters turn on us by attacking muggles and muggle-borns. It's bound to happen and it's placed us as evil dark wizards. But at some point we must take desperate measures to ensure our safety."

Hermione sat back in thought and her eyes widen in shock. "You-you mean Lily and James Potter!"

Severus nodded his head. "Yes. They were working on exposing our world. So we had no choice. We tried to reason with them and help them. The scar on Potter's forehead isn't from a curse but from a piece of flying glass." Hermione slowly covered her mouth with her hand. "It's all fake. The prophecy. Voldemort. It's not real Hermione."

She blinked back the tears. The dreams and what Severus was telling couldn't be true. It couldn't be.

"It's made up by Dumbledore. It's to make Slytherin look like evil and dark. He made up Voldemort. Potter is his weapon. He wants Slytherin's line gone, honey. He wants you dead. Why do you think I've told you to keep that mark covered."

Hermione sat her untouched tea down on the table with shaky hands. She took several deep breathes to keep the tears at bay but they broke free. She violently shook her head. "So the adventures facing Voldemort was all fake!"

Severus pulled Hermione into his arms. He knew she needed comfort desperately. "Yes. It's all fake. Why do you think that we have a new DADA professor every year. It's all part of his great plan. But Tom told Lupin to return to help me. Minerva made sure that he returned for that soul reason."

Hermione pulled back quickly. "Professor McGonagall and Professor Lupin are both death eaters!" she said in shock. Severus nodded his head.

"She's my godmother." he whispered in her ear. He rose from the couch and pulled out a pensieve and placed memories inside. "See for yourself."

Hermione took a deep breathe and walked over to the table. She lowered her head into the blue pool of memories and vanished from the room.

_Hermione appeared in a large room with a long table and found the room full of people. Tom walked into the room with black robes blowing behind him. He smiled at the death eaters. He joined them at head of the table. _

"_Welcome back my death eaters. The Heir of Gryffindor has came to Hogwarts. Potter is that heir. We still don't know who the heir of Slytherin is. She will be revealed within time. Dumbledore will have Harry trained. I'm sure of it. He will be powerful. The man will make sure of it and that's why he made up the Dark Lord. It's made to drive Harry into fighting." Tom informed the death eaters. _

"_She will have knowledge of sword, mind, wandless, and marshal arts. Salazar made sure of that before he died. He was smart and she will be knowledgeable in potions." Severus told them. "She will be a powerful dark witch." Tom nodded. "I'll keep my eye out for her." _

"_Thank you Severus. I want you to help her when the time comes." Tom told him. "You may go. Death eaters at Hogwarts protect those students." Tom told them looking at Minerva, Severus, Madame Pince, and Poppy. They nodded and the death eaters left headquarters. _

Hermione appeared back into the room and looked at Severus. He opened up his arms and she ran into his embrace. He wrapped his arms around her waist. He ran his fingers through her chestnut curls whispered words of comfort.

"So Dumbledore dresses up in a snake-like appearance and attacks people." Hermione whispered into his chest. She felt him nod. "He has to have help."

"Oh he has a lot of help, but who helps him is unknown. We, death eaters have been looking for that person for years. We must protect you above all. Dumbledore would do anything to get a hold on you."

Hermione pulled back from Severus embrace and kissed him gently on the lips. "I need time to think." she grabbed her cloak threw it over her shoulders. "I'll be all right." she cupped his cheek and left the room.

Severus watched her cloak vanish from view. He sighed heavily removed the memories from the bowl and placed them back were they belonged. He sat back down on the couch. He looked out at the dancing flames. He knew this would change everything Hermione knew. It was killing him inside that she was tricked and lied to for so long. She would understand within time. He would be there with her all the way. He had fallen for the witch fast and hard.

* * *

Hit the button and leave me a great review!

I hope you enjoyed chapter 3!

X's & O's

hermione snape


	4. Chapter 4

Hermione walked around the Black Lake the October wind wiped her cloak around her. She was lost in thought of what Severus had told her. She had many things to think about. She didn't know what to feel towards the man or what to think about the true reason behind the war or the truth about the death eaters and Dumbledore. The dreams of Salazar were strange within themselves.

Harry and Ron followed Hermione around the lake under the invisibility cloak. They wanted to know what was going on with their friend. They only knew was that she had changed, and wanted to know if Snape had her under mind control for her to act so…Slytherin. It made them sick. She was a lion not a snake. They had seen her and Ginny with Malfoy a few days ago. He was friendly towards them. They didn't like Malfoy. They assumed that he was brain washing Ginny. They had to put a stop to it all before they were to join Voldemort.

Ginny walked up to Hermione and pulled her into a hug. The witches smiled at each other. They walked around the lake together quietly discussing what it meant to be a death eater.

"I saw Professor Snape's memory. Tom Riddle didn't have a snake-like face." Hermione whispered. "Sev-"

"You call him by his given name!" Ginny said in a hush whisper.

Hermione gave her best friend a shy smile. "Only in private. He kissed me today. I've fallen for him Gin."

The redhead's eyes widened in shock. "Hermione! Are you serious?" She only nodded her head.

"I've seen the man behind the mask. He's so understanding and caring. You saw him when-"

"He pulled you into his arms. He was so gently with you." Ginny whispered and smiled at the woman next to her. "You're of age and they can do nothing. It isn't the first time a student got together with a teacher."

Harry and Ron shuttered at the thought of it. The redhead narrowed his eyes. Hermione was with him not the bat of the dungeons.

"Harry this is sick." Ron whispered making a gagging noise.

"We can't go and hex Snape." Harry whispered back wanting to hex the Head of Slytherin House. "But we can hex Malfoy." Ron smirked and they left to find Malfoy.

"Ginny what am I going to do? I'm with Ron."

Ginny wrapped her arm around Hermione's shoulders. "You're not happy sweetie. So break it off. I don't care. My dear brother and I rarely talk anymore. If we are we're fighting. Do what makes you happy."

Hermione turned and threw her arms around her best friend and thanked her. Ginny smiled and watched Hermione leave and head back to the castle.

"You just made Hermione very happy my love." Draco told his girlfriend. He kissed her on the nose and they walked around the lake holding hands.

* * *

It had been three weeks since she had broken things off with Ron. He didn't take it well at all. He made a huge scene in the Gryffindor common room and the entire house was in the room. They were shocked that Ron had called her a Slytherin loving whore. But to Hermione's happy surprise McGonagall had walked into the room when Ron yelled it at her. She took off 20 points and gave him a weeks worth of detention. Hermione had told Severus what happened. He was pleased that she broke it off with Ron, but was furious when the weasel had called her a whore. He had to restrain himself from going after the redhead and hexing him. Draco took the happy chance and hex him with a boils hex which left him in the hospital wing for three days. Severus gave him ten points for sticking up for Hermione.

Hermione tossed and turned unable to sleep. She got up slipped into a pair of jeans and shirt and a pair of boots. She threw her cloak over her shoulders. She left the Gryffindor tower. She slowly made her way down to the dungeons. She couldn't explain why it was important to find the chamber she had dreamt about. It was calling to her to find it. It was to prove she was the true Heir of Slytherin. She was proud of it.

"You have to go back Ginny." Draco whispered to his girlfriend.

"I don't want to go back to a place where they treat me like trash." she told him.

"But Hermione needs you there to help her fight off the scum of Weasel and Potty." he kissed her on the lips. They pulled back when they saw Hermione. "Hi Hermione just the witch we we're talking about."

Hermione smirked at her two best friends. "Do you want to come with me. I'm on a little adventure. I need to find Slytherin's secret chamber."

The blonde smirked at the brunette. "It's time for the Heir of Slytherin to become known." Hermione nodded with a smile. "Yea it would be amazing to find something that has been-"

"Hidden for the past 1,000 years." said a slick voice from behind Hermione. She closed her eyes and smiled at the sound of his voice. "I'll accompany you down to the sur-dungeons. You never know what you'll find." he turned the woman to face him wrapped his arms around her waist. He lowered his face to hers. "I want you safe. I promised to protect you," and he captured her lips with his own.

Ginny looked at Draco with a smile. He only smirked at the couple. He knew his godfather needed happiness in his life. He had his daughter and loved her dearly, but needed a woman to love him. Draco knew Severus found that in Hermione.

Severus pulled back and took Hermione's hand. They lead the way down the stairs to the sur-dungeons. Ginny looked at the cells and shook her head. Draco gently pushed her forward.

Hermione stopped at the brick wall. She removed the cobwebs from the stone. "This is it." she said gently ran her fingers over the snake wrapped around the sword and rose. She looked at it closely and hissed, "I'll do no harm within these walls."

Severus looked at Hermione shocked that she could speak serpent's tongue. Than he remembered the dream she had and that she understood what he hissed. He assumed it was one of the many hidden powers Salazar had placed on his heir. Hermione looked at him shrugged her shoulders.

The wall opened and they followed Hermione into the room. The wall closed and a fire and torches sprang to life relieving amazing library. The room was a two story library deep green carpet, a couch, loveseat on the right of the couch, two armchairs in front of the fireplace and a coffee table in the center. The second floor was a desk for research. The books ranged from muggle writers to the dark arts and several personal journals. The door on the right lead to a private potions lab. The door on the left was a large bed chamber.

"Wow, this is incredible." Hermione whispered looking around the room.

"Thank you Hermione. I took great pride in creating my private chamber." a said a voice. The group looked around the room for the voice. "Up here above the mantle."

"Oh hello. How did you know my name?" she asked the portrait.

"You look like my late wife Hermione Slytherin, dear girl." Salazar said and smiled. "I've waited centuries for my heir to come and end this War of Houses. Please do make yourselves comfortable and I shall tell you a few things you must know."

Ginny and Draco sat down on the loveseat while Severus and Hermione sat down on the couch. A letter floated down from the second floor desk and landed in Hermione's lap.

"This is a long story. I sent you several dreams, Hermione. Did they help you?" Salazar asked. She nodded her head. "I'm pleased. Now, you my dear are a dark witch. Severus and Draco are dark wizards. You three have cast the Unforgivable. But you don't have to kill anyone to be a dark witch or wizard, and there is nothing to wrong about being dark is actually a very good thing. They're more powerful than the "Light and Dark wizards." It's because you use both sources of magic. I created the death eaters to protect our world and Hogwarts. I must say Tom Riddle has done a wonderful job bringing in new generation of death eaters. Even with those that have turned completely dark but that's part of nature." Salazar waited for the group to think about the information to sink in and understand it. "Any questions before I continue?" the shook their heads.

"Hogwarts is alive. It's not just magic. She has a heart. I created that heart, while the others created the magical aspects of the castle. She can speak to you my heir."

Hermione's eyes widened in shock. It was rumored that Godric Gryffindor was one that created the heart of Hogwarts. She narrowed her eyes at the lie.

"That lying bastard." she hissed under her breath. "Gryffindor got your credit for creating the heart of Hogwarts."

"He what!" the painting roared in anger. "I created her! Hogwarts is alive because of me!" Salazar took several deep breathes to calm down. "Have you been hearing whispers within the walls or humming?" Hermione nodded. He smiled at his heir. "She is going to start speaking to you. She will help you protect the students. Hogwarts is beautiful and amazing wonder. Her heart is located in the center of the castle. She is in fact in the outer chamber. Serna my basilisk protects her heart."

Ginny gasped in shock and looked sadly at the founder. "Sir…she's dead. Harry killed her."

"What? The heart of Hogwarts has been unprotected! She's dead! For how long?" he asked sadly.

"Six years. She was killed with the Gryffindor sword."

"DUMBLEODRE!" roared Salazar in shire anger.

Hermione felt Hogwarts shake. She knew she had felt sadness six years ago after she had woken in the hospital wing. "What can I do to protect her heart Grandfather?"

"Go to her and pledge your protection to her. Draw my sword and place my ring on and pledge to her your life."

Hermione put the letter in her pocket to read in private. She rose from the couch and walked over to the stone. She looked over at a Severus. He stood up and walked over to her and gave her a reassuring nod. Hermione took a deep breath. She gripped the sliver green stone handle and pulled it from the stone with ease. She swung it the air and a sliver and green light surround the room and quickly died. She picked up the sliver ring with two serpents and placed it on her right hand.

"_Welcome home Mistress." said a gentle famine voice. _

Hermione smiled at the voice. It was gentle and comforting. She could hear a loud heart beat from the outer chamber. It was strong and protective for those around her. A green sliver belt appeared around her waist for her sword to be placed at her side. She put away the sword.

"Go and pledge to protect her my one true heir." Salazar told Hermione.

The wall opened and Hermione walked through the door that had appeared followed by Severus, Draco and Ginny. The wall closed behind the redhead. They entered the outer chamber. The torches of serpents lit the walkway.

Hermione looked sadly at the once great serpent that guarded the heart of Hogwarts. "You guarded her well Serna." she ran her hand over the great snake and it disappeared. "Rest in peace."

Hermione walked up to a large red glow that was in the center of the castle. She heard the heart beat loudly. She smiled now able to use her true last name that no one knew. "I, Hermione Jean Slytherin pledge my magic and life to the heart of Hogwarts." she took out her wand and cut her hand and pressed it against the floor.

Hermione smiled when she saw a woman with long blonde hair, pale skin, bright blue eyes with a long flowing white gown.

"_You have finally came home, heir of Salazar Slytherin. You've brought your guard with you, Severus Snape. Guard her well and I shall guard you well." _Hogwarts told them. _"Call if you need of me." _Hogwarts waved her hand and they all vanished from the Chamber of Secrets.

* * *

Hit the button and leave me a great review.

I hope you've enjoyed chapter 4!!

X's & O's

hermione snape


	5. Chapter 5

The group appeared in the Potions Master's sitting room outside his office. They looked at each other shocked at what they just witnessed. The secrets and lies that had been kept and told for over 1,000 years. It blew whatever loyalty or pride that Ginny and Hermione had for Godric Gryffindor and the other founders out the window.

Hermione pulled the Slytherin's sword from her waist and sat down on the couch. She looked at the beauty of the sliver blade. She could feel the magic coming off of it. She gently ran her hand up and down the blade.

"May I see it Hermione?" Draco asked holding out his hand.

She nodded and handed the sword over to her friend. Draco gripped the handle and immediately felt like a 100 pounds had hit his arms and the end of the blade hit the floor. Draco tried to move it to hold it in the firelight but couldn't make it move.

Hermione laughed, stood up and took the sword from the wizard. She swung it elegantly into the air. Severus smirked grabbed his sword he kept hidden in a closet and swung behind her. She turned quickly blocking the attack her cloak spun around her body.

"Good." He said, holding his sword at his side. "The sayings are true. You will have sword, mind and marshal arts knowledge."

"I could have hurt you Severus." Hermione hissed.

He shook his head and smirked at the woman in front of him. He told her he had studied sword and marshal arts from an early age and that he'd help her in anyway possible. He told Ginny that Draco would help her. Severus wanted to women protected if they were disarmed from their wands.

Ginny smiled and said, "Thank you Professor." He gave her a strong nod.

Hermione smirked knowing the perfect spot to practice. The outer chamber of the Chamber of Secrets. The Potions Master agreed in spot. They needed to keep this from Potter and mostly the Headmaster. It would be dangerous if he found out what they were up to.

"It's time for you to go ladies." Severus told them gently. He pulled Hermione into his arms. "Be careful." he gently stroked her cheek and captured her lips with his own.

They pulled back when in was necessary for air. He traced his long elegant fingers across her jaw. He kissed her forehead. Hermione's eyes fluttered shut. Severus captured her lips again. He pulled back and kissed her neck. He heard her breathing hitch and her pulse race. Hermione wrapped her around his neck. He quickly pulled back when he heard her moan in his ear.

"You must go." he told her in a husky voice. He pulled her closer pressing his erection against her stomach. "I won't be able to stop from taking you."

They looked over at Draco and Ginny and found them also fighting with same sexual battle. The room was starting to get heated and it wasn't just from the fire. Severus cleared his throat. Draco pulled back and looked over his girlfriend's shoulder.

The wall opened revealing a door. _"Mistress take the tunnel. It will take you to the Gryffindor tower to your private bedchamber." _Hogwarts told Hermione.

"Thank you." Hermione told her. She felt Hogwarts smile.

They left their men. The wall closed behind them. Draco and Severus slumped down onto the couch.

"They're going to be the death us, Draco." Severus told his godson.

He smirked at the man. "But wouldn't it be a wonderful way to go." they looked at each other chuckled and Draco left the room. They turned in for the night.

* * *

Albus sat in his office and felt the magic of Hogwarts leave him. He quickly got up from his chair and looked at hour glass that held the magic that the headmaster would have over Hogwarts. The hour glass was empty. The wizard growled and threw the hour glass against the wall and shatter into a thousand pieces.

"This only means one thing the Heir of Slytherin has come to Hogwarts! Damn it! Only the Heir of Slytherin could take over Hogwarts. She must die. Harry must prepare for war. The War of Houses will end and Gryffindor will be victories." Albus said out loud.

Hogwarts watched to the headmaster in amusement and also in anger. He had used the magic of Hogwarts for his own means, and he had used her magic to control the Ministry and to get his way in controlling an innocent child to become a weapon. Harry was now beyond anyone's help. Even beyond her help.

* * *

Marlasoe sat at the table with a crystal ball and laughed at the old wizard's temper. Tom walked into the room just as he heard his granddaughter laugh. He asked what was so funny. She told him about Dumbledore's child like actions. He couldn't help but chuckle at the image.

"Come on Little One time for bed." Tom told her.

"But Grandpa-"

"Don't but Grandpa me. It won't work."

She huffed at him. He raised a brow at the little girl. Marlasoe got up from the table. Tom tapped his cheek. She kissed his cheek and left the room. He shook his head watching his granddaughter leave the room. She was too much like her father. She was also like his late daughter, Alana. Tom picked up the crystal ball and put it away in the cabinet.

"Guard her well Severus. Guard her well." he whispered closing the cabinet door. He left the study and up the stairs to bed.

Tom laid down on the bed. He stared up at the ceiling. It was time to call a death eater meeting. It was time for them to know that the Heir of Slytherin was at Hogwarts. He would call one very soon. He rolled over and slowly fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

Minerva sat in the teacher lounge with Remus, who was reading over several third grade essays. She moved her chair over next to the werewolf leaned over to whisper in his ear.

"Severus told me the Heir of Slytherin has come to Hogwarts." she told him looking around the crowded the room.

Remus looked at the woman with bright amber eyes. "Are you serious? After all this time. She's here." he whispered in a hush tone. He slowly covered his mouth. "I know who it is. Remember that every woman of the Slytherin line's name is Hermione."

"Hermione Granger." Minerva said with a slight gasp. He nodded his head.

"You are correct." Severus whispered from behind them. "Hermione's last name is not Granger but Slytherin. She is truly the Heir of Slytherin."

The couple quickly turned around and faced the Potions Master with shocked expressions. He smirked at them and nodded. He pulled up a chair and joined them.

"Tom will call a meeting soon. It's important. The War of Houses will be fought. And sadly it will be friend against friend." Minerva shook her head. "Yes. Potter vs. Granger…well Slytherin."

Hogwarts watched the trio quietly discuss her Mistress and the hard choice of fighting her best friend. _"Oh dear children things that are the hardest to face is what makes us stronger. You must purge my walls of the unworthy." _Hogwarts thought. She placed a gentle hand on his shoulder.

Severus looked at his left shoulder and felt an invisible hand comfort him. He knew that Hogwarts was comforting and supporting those that were to fight for her. _"We'll end this War of House. We'll protect you Lady. I swear on my magic." _he thought.

Hogwarts smiled and leaned over and kissed his cheek. She knew that he could not see her but he could feel her if she wished it. _"I know you will Severus." _

* * *

Hermione sat in the Gryffindor common room with her so called 'friends' she didn't want to be around them, but she had to keep up appearances. The entire school knew that Ron had made a huge seen when he broke up with her so they had quite talking all together. She didn't want to loose Harry. He meant too much to her. If Harry was the Heir of Gryffindor she wanted to try and end the War of Houses without a full out battle that would end so many lives including his or hers.

Hermione looked around the room. She could tell who didn't deserve to be at Hogwarts. Ron Weasely, Collin Creavey, Lavender Brown, sadly Neville Longbottom. Than of course a few others she saw as friends. But Salazar knew that not only muggle-borns but also some pure-bloods were not worthy of Hogwarts knowledge.

"_Mistress, those that are not worthy to be here actually weaken my heart and magic that Salazar gave me." _Hogwarts told Hermione.

Hermione leaned over to Ginny, who was sitting next to her told her what Hogwarts had just informed her. The redhead's eyes widened in shock.

"Damn Gryffindor to hell." she hissed Hermione's ear.

"_Harry Potter is the Heir of Gryffindor and sadly he's causing me the most damage." _

"Let's go Ginny. I can't stand to be in here much longer." Hermione whispered. "We're going to the library." she told Harry, but they were truly going to the dungeons.

* * *

Hit the button and leave me a great review.

I'm sorry for the short chapter, but I hope you enjoyed it.

X's & O's

hermione snape


	6. Chapter 6

Hermione and Ginny flopped down onto the couch in Slytherin's private library. They decided to stay there for the night away from the lions. They were going to share the king size bed. It was truly the safest place in the castle.

"Back again Hermione." said Salazar.

"We couldn't stand being in the Gryffindor Tower any longer." Hermione told her grandfather.

He nodded understanding their reasons. "You can feel those unworthy of Hogwarts and them that are weaken her heart."

Hermione nodded and angrily brushed away the tears. Ginny pulled her best friend into her arms. It was hard on both them that were once both their friends. Salazar looked down sadly at the women. If wasn't stuck in the damn portrait he'd comfort them. He hated seeing women upset.

"Oh my dear girls. I can't image how hard this must be for the both of you." Salazar smiled when an idea popped into his head. "Hermione go on the second floor first shelf on the third row. It's an ancient blood ritual. It will turn you into blood sisters."

Ginny and Hermione looked at each other and up at the founder. They both ran up the stairs. Hermione grabbed a large gray book and they ran back down stairs. The girls sat down on the couch. Hermione turned to the list of chapters. _Siblings Blood Ritual. _

"Ginny," Salazar said. She looked up at the portrait. "Your appearance will change some."

She nodded. She didn't care. She would be a true sister to her best friend. It was a dream come true.

"The outer chamber will be the best place to do this." Hermione told her. "We can condor up what we need."

The wall opened reviling a large door. The girls walked into the out chamber. Hermione smiled at Hogwarts heart that beating loudly.

Hermione walked over to a large area that had huge amount of walkway. Hermione waved her wand and red candles formed a circle. She grabbed a piece of chalk and copied the symbol from the book of a heart and of the Slytherin family crest in the center.

"What else Gin?" Hermione asked, who was still on her hands and knees from drawing on the walkway.

Ginny picked up the book and scanned the book when a small sliver dagger with the Slytherin crest at the base appeared inside the book. She held up the dagger.

"A family dagger." said Ginny with a smirk. "Than we say this incantation and cut our palms and join them while we stand the circle."

Hermione rose to her full height and took the book from her future sister. She read down the page. She looked up. "It's rather simple."

"Remember you told me that some of the most powerful spells are simple." said Ginny. Hermione nodded strongly.

Hermione sat down the book outside the circle and the witches stood in the center. They said together, "We stand here asking for the Ancient Ones to bless us in our endeavor to become sisters." The image on the walkway waved at their feet.

"I, Hermione Jean Slytherin ask to be blessed to be bound in sisterhood with Ginny Molly Weasely." she cut her left and right hand with the sliver dagger.

"I, Ginny Molly Weasely ask to be blessed to be bound in sisterhood with Hermione Jean Slytherin." she cut her left and right hand with sliver dagger.

They linked palm to palm and said, "We asked to be bound of sisterhood."

The shivering symbol glowed sliver and green and waved through them. Ginny felt a painful prick on the left side of her neck. It shined brighter than vanished.

Hermione stared at the changes that were made on her best friend now sister. Ginny's red hair darken and wavy. She had darken skin tone and the amount of freckles had vanished to few on her face and arms. She still had her brown eyes. She had grown in height and formed a more womanly curved body.

Hermione chuckled, "You've changed not drastically. But you look great." she turned Ginny's head and the symbol of Salazar Slytherin's crest was on the left side her neck. "Welcome Ginny Molly Weasely-Slytherin."

Ginny squealed and threw her arms around her sister's neck. Hermione laughed and returned the hug. They pulled back and ran back into the chamber and to the bathroom.

Ginny stared at herself in awe. She still held to the Weasely family but was thrilled about the change. She always didn't care for so many freckles or the bright red hair. She loved her body shape. But most of all she was sisters with her best friend.

The sisters ran into the library were the saw all the things on the table at they had left in the outer chamber. Salazar smiled at Ginny. He nodded in approval. He only didn't just have one granddaughter but now two.

"Ginny welcome to the Noble House of Slytherin. I want you to have the sliver dagger. Keep it with at all times."

They jumped when they heard a clock chime. Ginny's widened it was past tree am. They bid Salazar goodnight and went into the large bedroom.

The room have a large four post bed. A small fireplace, walk in closet, dresser and a bedside table. It all rested on a deep green rug that was outlined in sliver.

The girls smiled when they saw two night gowns spread out on the green comforter. They quickly changed and crawled into comfy bed. It was more wonderful than the beds up in the tower.

The next morning Hermione and Ginny were waken by Hogwarts. The girls stretched got up took a quick shower and dressed to a day of classes. Hermione and Ginny bid Salazar goodbye just as the wall opened that lead them to the entrance right outside the Great Hall without the others noticing.

Ginny and Hermione walked into the Great Hall took their normal seats at the Gryffindor table. It felt weird to them. They knew that they didn't belong at the table. They belonged at the Slytherin table. Harry and Ron took their seats across from their "friends" they mental groaned.

Ginny looked around the Great Hall. She could now feel those that didn't belong at Hogwarts. She knew that Hogwarts couldn't talk to her, but she could feel her all around. It was amazing feeling. It was feeling of love, learning and safety. It was comforting to her.

Ron narrowed his eyes at Ginny when noticed the changes, and he didn't like them. She had strayed from the Weasely trait of the flaming red hair, but he couldn't figure out how she made most of her freckles vanish.

"I happen to like my changes Ron." said Ginny answering his unasked question.

Hermione turned and looked at her sister in shock. She leaned over to Ginny and whispered, "You can read minds?" Ginny shrugged her shoulders. "Can you see their auras too?" She nodded. "So can I."

Breakfast soon ended and the students filed out the Great Hall for their first class of the day. Ginny and Hermione squeezed each others hands before they went to their class. Ginny went to transfiguration. Hermione had double potions.

* * *

Hermione watched Professor Snape walk into the classroom his black robes blowing in his wake. She mentally shook her and smiled to herself. He was so dramatic at times. It was truly his sense of humor if those that knew him well enough that he was laughing to himself. It made the students sit up straighter in their chairs. Professor Snape turned on his heels and faced the class. He looked directly at Hermione, who gave him a nod and smirked at him.

'_It's time to be known Severus. It's time.' _Hermione told him in his mind.

'_Are positive?' _he asked. She nodded. _'Than it shall be known.'_

He told her. _'I like this link.' _

'_Severus get to work.' _she said in amusement.

Professor Snape raised a brow at her. He knew the statement held a trace of laughter. He smirked at the woman. He broke off the link.

"Today you are brewing Draught of Living Death." he looked around the room. "What are you waiting? Get out your books." snapped Professor Snape. "Lady Slytherin, I'll need your help over here with me."

The class broke out into whispers and shock that the heir of Slytherin had finally came to Hogwarts. They were even more surprised to see it was one of legendry trio, Hermione Granger. Slytherins only smirked at the news and some even had the balls to whistle.

"Get to work! Now!" Snape hissed. "20 points from Gryffindor!" Professor Snape snapped at the class.

Severus set out the ingredients out on the table. Hermione smirked at the man across from her. Hermione laid down a thick book on the table. She told him it was one of Salazar's potions research. It was a cure for werewolves. Severus was shocked at the information.

He leaned closer over the table. "You're telling that Slytherin invented a cure and told no one." he read over the information.

Hermione nodded her head. "It was extremely illegal at the time Professor." she smirked, "I was thinking about giving it to Professor Lupin. I trust my Grandfather's reach. But it will take six month to brew. I've never seen a more complicated potion."

Severus chuckled quietly only for her to hear. "This comes from the woman that brewed the Polyjuice Potion in her second year." He motioned to the stool behind her. He moved over to her side and sat down next to her. "Let's read over this. Until we know this backward and forward. Lupin is a great friend of mine Hermione, and I will not place him in danger." Hermione nodded her head.

Professor Snape looked up at the class. He saw Potter looking them. He raised a brow at the man. Harry quickly got back to work. The potions class went by as usual; except Hermione was quietly working with the Head of Slytherin House. Severus left Hermione reading Slytherin's notes and began to walk around the room.

"Can you believe that Mione had the nerve to answer to the name of Slytherin." said Ron.

Severus smirked and leaned over the boys shoulders. "She's the true Heir of Slytherin." he said slickly and straightened up. "Ten points from Gryffindor." He walked away.

Professor Snape walked around giving points to Slytherins and taking away from Gryffindor. He assigned their homework to write a paper of the Draught of Living Death and dismissed his class. The students slowly flied out discussing that Hermione Granger was heir of Slytherin.

"And so it begins." said Severus with a heavy sigh. "I hope your prepared for this Hermione."

She closed the large book and rose from the stool. She walked over the tall man in black. She cupped his cheek and whispered, "Prepared as much as possible. Don't work too hard." Hermione kissed her him quickly on the lips and left the room.

"Here it comes." He whispered and sat down as his desk.

* * *

Hit the button and leave me a great review. I have chocolate frogs to share for each reviewer!


	7. Chapter 7

Tom and Marlasoe rode down a large open field on horseback down to the spring five miles from the house. He looked over at his granddaughter and smiled. He knew that it was time to call a death eater meeting. He had received a letter from Severus that told him that the Heir of Slytherin had been made known.

"Can I come to the meeting?" Marlasoe asked her grandfather.

"For the fifth time no."

"I want to join."

Tom gently squeezed his granddaughter's arm. "I know Little One. You can join when your older. I'll race you to the spring."

Marlasoe smiled and made her horse pick up speed and ran towards the spring. Tom smiled and went after the little girl. He wished Severus was here to spend this time with his daughter, but he knew that his son-in-law had no choice, but she wise beyond her years and understood why her father wasn't with her.

Tom stood on the porch gazing up at the stars. Marlasoe was fast asleep. He spent a great deal of his thinking at night when he was unable to sleep. The war was his greatest worry. The large war of 'Voldemort" was a fake to make an innocent boy become a weapon and it made him sick. He leaned against the wooden railing with a heavy sigh.

He twisted his wedding band on his left hand. He missed his wife, Sarah. She had died ten years ago. He didn't have the heart to remarry. She had been a wonderful wife and mother. She had been full of life and had the gift of sight that Marlasoe had received from her. A true seer was extremely rare. Tom smiled and looked up at the stars. He had given Sarah a star for her 25th birthday. It was officially called Sarah's Star. When ever he was lonely he'd stared at her star. Tom feared tonight was one of those nights.

Tom turned his head when he heard the door open and close. "Little One, what are you doing out of bed?"

Marlasoe wrapped a blanket around her grandfather's frame. Tom smiled at her.

"I'm the one that needs to look after you. Not the other way around." he said and sat down on the porch swing. He patted next to him.

"You miss Grandma." she said gently.

Tom threw the blanket over the both of them. He nodded his head. He pulled her into his arms and smiled down at his granddaughter.

"What would I do without you Little One?"

"Be bored out of your mind." she said. Tom laughed and kissed her forehead and the gazed up at the starry night.

* * *

Severus and Draco walked down the road with Hermione and Ginny to the cabin. Tom had called a meeting. The girls wanted to join the meeting. He couldn't deny them to join. Hermione needed their protection. They had arrived early so Severus could spend some time with his daughter.

"The meeting for the death eaters his hidden by an invisibility charm. So my daughter want find it and enter it." Severus told them.

Marlasoe ran down the road and smiled at her father. Severus knelt down and opened his arms to his only child. She threw her arms around his neck.

"Daddy! I've missed you!" said Marlasoe holding him close.

He rose to his full height with his daughter in his arms. Severus turned to the group.

"Uncle!"

He sat his only daughter back down on her feet. She ran over to the blonde and threw her arms around his waist. Tom walked down the road and smiled at his granddaughter. Marlasoe had ran down the road leaving him to walk alone. He greeted his son-in-law.

Severus turned around to find Marlasoe talking with Ginny and Hermione. He smiled at his only child and the woman he had fallen in love with. Hermione held out her hand and took Marlasoe's hand. They looked up and smiled.

"Are you really the Heir of Slytherin?" said Marlasoe.

Hermione chuckled knelt down moved her hair reviling the tattoo. Marlasoe traced the tattoo in awe.

"Wow. That's neat. Daddy why don't I have a tattoo?" she asked.

Severus raised a brow and said, "Because only the Heirs of Hogwarts will have the tattoos." Marlasoe huffed and crossed her arms at the statement.

Hermione rose to her full height turned her attention to Tom. She held out her hand. "Hermione Slytherin."

Tom smiled and took her hand. "Tom Riddle," and shook her hand. "It's very nice to finally meet."

Hermione placed a hand on her sister's shoulder and introduced Ginny Weasely-Slytherin. Tom shook the young woman's hand.

"Blood Ritual." said Hermione answering their unasked question. "Grandfather suggested it." The men nodded their heads.

"Come long let's head to the house." suggested Tom and lead the way to the house.

Marlasoe took her father's hand and took Hermione's hand and they walked down the road. Severus and Hermione swung Marlasoe by her arms. Ginny and Draco smiled. He took his girlfriend's hand and followed them.

"Daddy can we go for a ride? Please." said Marlasoe hopefully for a yes.

"In a little while."

Lolly ran over to the group and jumped up on Severus and hugged her paws around his waist. He scratched the German Shepard behind the ear. He pushed her down onto her feet. They followed the family inside the house.

Tom walked through the kitchen door fixed some tea and the joined the others at the table with cups and a kettle of tea. "Now, do you have any questions." asked Tom handing Hermione a cup of tea.

Hermione took the tea from the man that didn't look anything like a snake, but was kind and loving looking man that loved his family. She sipped her tea in thought and looked at her sister, who shook her head.

"Salazar explained everything to us." said Ginny taking her cup of tea.

Severus shifted Marlasoe on his lap and took his cup of tea from his father-in- law. She rested her head on his shoulder. He looked around and saw those he truly cared about sat at the table; except for his godmother Minerva, who was still at Hogwarts.

"Mr. Riddle I was wondering if you could continue over seeing the death eater meetings until I understand them." said Hermione.

Tom studied the woman next Severus with a smile. He could tell his son-in-law was in love with her. He remembered what Severus told him about Hermione. She was a perfectionist.

"I didn't have a clue what I was doing when I took over the leadership of the death eaters. No one has the knowledge of what's to be done. It's like having a child. You learn as you go. But what makes it easer is those that can help you along the way." Tom explained to Hermione. "I will take over this meeting, but you will take over after this meeting. I will be at your side if you should need of me."

"What about me and Ginny learning about the Dark Arts?" asked Hermione. "Ginny has of yet to cast an Unforgivable. She is not a dark witch yet."

"You can't rush anyone into being a dark witch or wizard, because one must truly mean it when they cast an unforgivable." Severus explained. "But she can learn as we go. Draco and I shall be your teachers."

"But while you are here I will teach you what I know." said Tom.

"Daddy, can we go riding now?" begged Marlasoe. "Please."

Hermione smiled rose from her chair and held out her hand. "Yes we can sweetheart. We can discuss the other later."

Marlasoe beamed at Hermione and slid out of her father's lap. Severus sighed in relief when the weight of his eight year old was lifted from his legs. He stood up and rubbed his leg.

"Have you ridden before?" Severus asked Hermione. She shook her head. "Than you can ride with me."

The group went outside to the stables. Hermione was going to ride with Severus and Ginny with Draco since they had never rode before. Marlasoe and Tom would ride by themselves.

They spent the afternoon riding around the meadow down to the spring. They had seen several animals on their ride. Tom looked at the direction of the sun and told them it was time to head back to the house. It was time to call the death eater meeting.

Tom lead Severus, Draco Ginny and Hermione into the hidden meeting hall. The room had wooden floors and light gray walls, long table, fireplace and torches that lit the room.

"It's only a meeting hall. It has many protective charms around the area. When they are called they enter this room and have no idea where they are at. The death eaters do not see outside this room. It's for the safety of Marlasoe." Tom explained to Hermione and Ginny.

Tom walked over to Severus took his left arm and pointed his wand at the skull and snake. The girls saw people appear in the room. They saw many they knew and never imaged to be a death eater.

Poppy Pomfery, Minerva McGonagall, Remus Lupin, Mr. Ollvander, Percy, Bill Fred and George Weasely. Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy, Dolores Umbridge, Professor Flick, Amos Dicorry, Hagrid, McNar, Grabe, Goygle and Kingsley Shacklebolt.

"Welcome death eaters. Please take your seats and we shall begin." said Tom motioning to the long table. The death eaters sat down and Tom took his seat at the head of the table. "Now, I have called this meeting because the Heir of Slytherin has made herself known and she will take over the death eaters after this meeting." he said looking out among the group. "Hermione Slytherin please stand."

Hermione took a deep breathe and rose from her chair that was next to Severus. She looked around the shocked room; except for those that knew who were at Hogwarts. Hermione nodded slightly.

"May I introduce my blood sister, Ginny Weasely-Slytherin." said Hermione motioning to the redhead who sat beside Draco. Ginny stood up and blushed.

"Thank you dears, you may sit back down." Tom told him and the witches sat back down in their seats. "Hermione is already a dark witch, but Ginny has of yet to cast an Unforgivable."

Fred, George, Bill and Percy looked at their little sister shocked that she was the blood sister of the Heir of Slytherin, and that the true heir was Hermione Granger. The boys returned their attention back to Tom when Minerva elbowed Fred.

Tom went on to explain that Severus and Draco would teach Hermione and Ginny and for the death eaters at Hogwarts to protect them. The men nodded slightly.

"I would like to say something." Hermione said nervously when the group turned their attention to her. "Hogwarts is alive. She does have a heart. The heart that Salazar gave her. Salazar and Hogwarts are angry that Gryffindor took the credit for her design."

"Hogwarts has a heart." said Fred and George at once. "Wicked."

Tom chuckled at the Weasely twins. They helped lighten up a very serious tension when it got thick, but were extremely serious when the time came. They were much smarter than people gave them credit for. Tom was rather fond of the boys. Tom allowed the boys to know were he lived to visit Marlasoe, with Severus consent.

Hermione went into explaining that she would protect the students inside her walls. She knew the dangers of those that threatened her. Hermione continued to tell them that with those that were not worthy to study magic were in fact weakening her heart and magic. And that Hogwarts could talk to her.

"Well this is interesting news Hermione. Please keep me informed." said Tom. Hermione nodded. "Now, Hermione, Ginny it's time for you to carry the dark mark." Tom rose from his chair followed by the witches. They stood in front of the table. "Ginny Weasely-Slytherin please come forward." she took a deep breathe and walked up to him. Tom pulled out his wand. "Your left arm please." she held out her arm. "Do you Ginny Molly Weasely-Slytherin promise to up hold the protection of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and to protect the Wizarding World to the best of your ability?"

"I so promise." said Ginny.

Tom gently took Ginny's wrist and pointed his wand at her forearm, and a black line slithered into her skin and slowly formed the skull and snake. He pulled back his wand and smiled. He motioned for her to return to the table. Ginny returned the smiled and joined her fellow death eaters.

"Hermione Slytherin please step forward." said Tom. She walked up to the man. "Your left arm please." She did as she was told. Tom watched the dark mark slowly appear on her skin.

The skull was bright sliver and the snake colored in green and under the mark was Dux. (means Leader)

"It is time for me to step aside." said Tom. "Take your rightful place Dux." He motioned to the head of the table.

Hermione took a deep breathe and walked up to the chair that was at the head of the table. Tom walked over to the chair next to his son-in-law. She slowly sat down at the table and Tom joined the death eaters. He nodded for her to take over the meeting.

"What other matters do we have to discuss?" she asked looking around the room. "Mr. Malfoy what is occurring in the Ministry?"

Lucius went to explain about Fudge being league with Dumbledore helping him to expose the Wizarding World, and his work with the Muggle Prime Minster.

"How long as this been going on for?"

"It's been happening for 23 years. The Potters were his main supporters. But now Dumbledore is working on his own and trying to pull Potter into the plan." explained Luicus.

Hermione sat back in thought. She knew Percy worked close with Fudge. They had to think of a plan. They needed to get the information that Fudge had to stop the man.

"Percy, Mr. Malfoy you will team up together and work out a plan. Percy no heroics. Do not let your Gryffindor ties show. This calls for Slytherin tactics. Am I understood?" The redhead nodded. "Mr. Malfoy I wish you luck. Any other matters?" she looked around the room and no one spoke up. "If theirs no other matters you make go. Keep your eyes and ears open and report to me or Mr. Riddle. Meeting adjoined." The death eaters vanished from the room leaving Hermione, Ginny, Draco and Severus.

"Very well done my dear." said Tom. "You took very good action. I fear you all must go now." The group said by to Marlasoe and left the cabin.

* * *

Hit the button and leave me a great review.

I hope you enjoyed the chapter.


	8. Chapter 8

Albus paced his office in front of his fireplace. He had noticed that Hermione had finally came out. The true Heir of Slytherin had truly now came to Hogwarts. He was grateful for the youngest male Weasely he had gotten to Potter on the train first on their first train ride to the school seven years ago before Draco Malfoy. He knew that the War of Houses would have surely been lost if the soul Heir of Gryffindor had been sorted into Slytherin. Dumbledore couldn't have afforded the Gryffindor heir to be a dark wizard. They were evil and only believed in the Unforgivable Curses.

The late headmasters watched Dumbledore pace his office. They all shook their heads but remain quiet when he would ask for advice. They knew not to defy Hogwarts. They were apart of her walls. The portraits were grateful that Harry Potter could not hear Hogwarts speak because only the Heir of Slytherin had that power. She was her _Mistress. _

Albus stopped and turned to shelf were the sorting hat rested. He narrowed his blue eyes. The hat was on his side of the War of Houses, but now he wouldn't even speak to him. The hat was apart of Hogwarts and only did as she commanded. He at lest was able to force the sorting hat into placing Hermione (Granger) Slytherin into the lions instead of the snakes.

"I must think of something to hurt Lady Slytherin." growled Albus in frustration.

He had been trying to think of way to hurt the dark witch for the past two hours. Albus stopped in mid-step. He could go after her parents. She was extremely close to her parents, John and Jane Granger and her grandparents, Michaela and Michael James. He had placed the protective wards around both houses and could easily tell them that they were no longer safe due to the death eaters and Lord Voldemort.

Hogwarts shook with anger. She could hear the old coots thoughts and the nerve of the man going after her _Mistress's _family and it angered her. She went in search for Hermione. Hogwarts found her in the dungeons attending potions class.

* * *

Hermione placed her hands over her jars of ingredients when she felt Hogwarts shake with anger. Draco turned to look at his partner, who was Hermione. He had seen the desk shake.

"What was that?" asked Draco as he sat a jar back up.

"Hogwarts, she's angry as hell." whispered Hermione.

'_Mistress Dumbledore's going after your family. He wants to hurt you and he knows your close to your family. Go Mistress. I'll protect the students.'_

Hermione touched her right side and felt her sword in it's holder. She turned and grabbed her green and sliver hooded travel cloak threw it over her shoulders. She clasped it in place with her sliver serpent.

Severus jerked his head up when he heard a loud movement. "Lady, were are you going?"

'_My family's in danger Severus. I have to go.' _Hermione told him in his mind.

'_I'm going with you.' _he told her. "Class dismissed. Get out now!" snapped Professor Snape. The class wasted no time and were out of the room quicker than you could say: quidditch.

Hermione walked up to Severus. "Hold on to me." He took a hold of her waist. They were gone with a pop.

* * *

The couple appeared into front of large building that Severus recognized as a hospital. He took her hand and they ran into the building and Hermione stopped at the desk.

"Hermione it's wonderful to see you dear." said Carrie, Hermione's older sister. She had long blonde hair, hazel eyes, tan tone skin and had a little heavy set figure.

"No time Carrie. You're not safe here. I must get you away from here." whispered Hermione.

"Hello Father how… what?" said Carrie now understood her urgent tone.

Hermione nodded. Carrie knew that the man beside her sister was a teacher of Hogwarts. Carrie didn't say a word only grabbed her jacket and bag. She quickly followed the couple out of the building without a second glance. Carrie knew she'd never return to her old life. So why worry about it. The trio were gone with a pop.

Severus, Hermione and Carrie appeared in front of the Granger's Dental. Severus nodded and they hurried inside the building. Hermione asked for her parents but the woman at the desk told them they were both in surgery.

Hermione ran into back ignoring the clerk's yelling. She walked into the room and found her parents at the surgery table.

Jane had short wavy sandy blonde hair, tone skin, blue eyes and slim womanly figure. John had short blonde hair, fair skin, brown eyes and muscular frame.

They looked up and saw their daughter breathing heavily with worry. John knew it was time to run for his life. John Granger wasn't the type of man to run, but in this cause of wizards. He'd run with his family for their protection. He told the new surgeon to take over. He had a family emergency. The doctor only nodded and took over.

Jane and John ran and grabbed their belongs and quickly followed their youngest daughter from the back of the room. They saw a man dressed in black robes with their oldest daughter.

"We must go now Hermione." Severus told her urgently. She nodded and they ran from the building.

Hermione told them all to hold onto the quill. They didn't argue only took hold of the portkey. They felt a tug at their navels and vanished from the old parking lot.

* * *

Severus quickly grabbed Hermione around the waist before she hit the ground. He took into her arms. She buried her face into his chest. He gently rubbed her back. She jumped and went frantic about her grandparents. She had forgotten her grandparents, Michaela and Michael .

"Breathe love." whispered Severus. "I'll go get them." he stepped into the fireplace and was gone in a swirl of green flames.

"Do not worry Granddaughter." said Salazar. "Severus will get them."

Hermione had taken them to one place she knew they'd be safe. The Chamber of Secrets. Salazar's private chambers. She could visit them at anytime. She knew Hogwarts would protect them.

Hermione paced the floor in front of the fireplace her cloak blowing behind her with each step. John walked up to his daughter and took her into his arms not carrying where he was at the moment. He only knew Hermione was distressed.

Hermione's knees buckled from under her. John slowly went down with his daughter. She began to hyperventilate. Jane and Carrie quickly knelt down next to Hermione. Carrie rubbed her back.

"I…c-can't breathe." Hermione gasped. "I-I can't breathe."

"Easy Mistress." said Hogwarts. The others quickly moved back when the saw a beautiful woman next to their daughter. "Easy Mistress." Hogwarts knelt down in front of Hermione and rubbed her back. "You are work up over nothing my Lady. You're guard is on his way. The children are safe." Hogwarts helped Hermione to her feet.

Severus stepped out of the fireplace and was shocked to see Hogwarts in her magical human form. He bowed slightly. "Lady."

"Guard her well Severus." Hogwarts vanished from sight.

"What happened?" he asked worryingly.

"Hermione had a panic attack." said Jane. "We couldn't calm her."

"Grandma, Grandpa." Hermione cried and took them into her arm.

Michaela was a plump woman that had deep brown long shoulder length hair, tone skin and brown eyes. Michael had salt and pepper hair, tone winkled skin, gray eyes and lean figure.

"It's alright sweetheart." said Michaela. "Professor Snape got us out of the house right before those people came."

"Where are we at dear." asked Michael looking around the large library. "It's amazing library."

"Thank you." said Salazar. "I took pride in it's creation." he chuckled at the muggles when they jumped. "Up here above the fireplace." the family turned around and saw the painting. "Hello, I am Salazar Slytherin. The beautiful woman you saw was Hogwarts herself. She only shows when most needed. And well my heir could not breath. So I call that needed."

"Hermione is that painting talking." said John in shock. She nodded her head.

"Granddaughter have you read the letter I wrote?" asked Salazar.

Hermione gasped and covered her mouth. She had completely forgotten about the letter. She shook her head in repose.

Severus smirked at woman next to him. He wrapped his arms around her waist from behind. "Hermione Slytherin actually forgot to do something. It's the end of the Wizarding World."

"Oh hush you." said Hermione and playfully swatted at the wizard.

Severus turned her around to face him and smiled. He lowered the hood and traced her jaw with a long elegant finger. He slowly lowered his head until their lips barely touching.

"What are you going to do? I have you in my arms and I'm never letting you go." he whispered against her lips. He gently captured her lips with his own. The others in the room forgotten. He pulled back and smirked.

"Mmmm…I'm going to do nothing." whispered Hermione smiling at the man in front of her.

The couple turned their heads when they heard someone clear their throat. John raised a brow but his face held amusement. He knew that Hermione was far too mature for those of her own age. John also knew that she was 25 and no child. Hermione was a woman with her own mind and a brilliant mind it was too.

"Hermione dear, you haven't introduced us to the young man that has his arms around you." said Jane smiling at her daughter and laughed when she saw her daughter blush.

Hermione stepped back and turned to her family. "Everyone this is Hogwarts Potions Master and my guard, Severus Snape. Severus these are my parents, John and Jane Granger. My sister Carrie. My Grandparents, Michel and Michaela James." said Hermione motioning to each person.

Severus shook each family member's hand and introduced himself. He told them to addressed him as Severus and not Professor. Hermione only chuckled.

"Now, I brought you here because Hogwarts is the safest place. These chambers have extremely strong wards." Hermione told her family. "It allows me to visit any time whish. I will tell the house elves you are here and they will give anything you may needed. They are bound to Hogwarts only answer to her and me."

"Hermione, what's you're true last name?" asked Carrie because the family was never told when they adopted her from the orphanage when she was four.

Hermione smiled. She didn't truly know her last name until the tattoo showed up on her neck. "I am Hermione Jean Slytherin. I am the last and true heir of Salazar Slytherin."

"Yes and a lovely heir I have." said the painting above the mantle.

'_Mistress, it's time for dinner. You are needed in the Great Hall.'_ said Hogwarts. '_I advise you to start your training down here in the outer Chamber. I will give you and your sister safe passage as well as your guards.' _

"Thank you Lady." said Hermione and she felt Hogwarts smile.

Hogwarts opened the side wall for passage to the Great Hall. Hermione kissed her parents, sister and grandparents bye. Severus nodded and followed Hermione through the wall and it closed it's self behind them.

"Hogwarts has made two more rooms. Mr. and Mrs. Granger you shall take my old bed chambers. Carrie dear, yours is up the stairs on the second floor on the right. Mr. and Mrs. James yours are on the left. You all have your own bathrooms joined to your rooms. You will find all things you may need from clothing to other necessities." Salazar told the family.

Carrie walked up the stairs onto the second floor and looked around the large library. She couldn't believe she was actually at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She had read her sister's books over the years. She found transfiguration the most interesting. While mother found charms interesting. She turned around and began to look at the books.

* * *

Professor Dumbledore looked at the Gryffindor table. The twinkle in his blue eyes gone. He couldn't believe he didn't get to the damned dark witch's family. He mentally swore at Hogwarts. He wanted the evil witch's family gone from the world.

Hogwarts narrowed her eyes at the wizard. She didn't like the man. She never did. She was pleased with her Slytherin students. Their parents had taught them well. Even if they weren't dark witches or wizards yet. They at lest understood the importance of being dark. Severus held small teaching meetings in the common room once a week in the evening. She had never had such a wonderful Head of House; expect for her maker.

Ginny and Hermione sat away from the other students of Gryffindor. Hermione told her sister about Dumbledore attempt attack on her family. Ginny looked up at the head table and narrowed her eyes at the headmaster. It made her beyond angry.

"Hermione, the War of Houses has gone passed Hogwarts. Dumbledore has pulled the inter Wizarding World into it and now endangered the Muggle World." hissed the redhead. "We must stop this Hermione."

"I know. I know. We have Lucius and Percy spying for the Ministry. I want to know the shape of it, and take it over." said Hermione. "We need control of the Ministry. It will help us." Ginny's eyes widened in shock. She couldn't be serious. "Oh I'm very serious sis." She nodded her head.

Harry looked down at the end of the table where Hermione and Ginny sat wondering what was going on. He shook his head. The girls were spending too much time with the Slytherins. It was time to take action. It was time to follow them. Harry turned to Ron and told him it was time to follow the girls. He nodded in agreement.

The students left the Great Hall after supper, and they headed up to their towers. Harry ran up the stairs grabbed the cloak and map while Hermione and Ginny ran up the girls dorm.

Hermione clasped her cloak over her shoulders and pulled the hood over her head. Hermione smiled and pulled out a hooded cloak from behind her back. It was like hers. She told her sister she made it her for. Ginny smiled and took the cloak and clasped it around her shoulders. She lowered the hood over her head.

"Thanks Hermione. I love it." she kissed her sister on the cheek. "Let's go. We need to get down to the outer chamber. Where are we meeting the men?"

"The sur-dungeons." was all Hermione said.

Ginny and Hermione left the tower unknown that Ron and Harry were behind them under the cloak. The girls turned and quickly made their way down the stairs their cloaks blew behind them. They stepped into the sur-dungeons.

Harry and Ron were close behind them but were thrown back before their feet hit the floor. Hermione and Ginny turned around with their wands drawn and found Harry and Ron on the floor.

"Fools. You think you can enter these lower dungeons." hissed Hermione her sword now pointed at Harry's throat. "Only I the true Heir of Salazar Slytherin can enter this corridor." she leaned forward and hissed, "You're parents were not as good as Dumbledore told you." She traced the lighting bolt scar with her sword. "This is from flying glass. Savor of the Wizarding World."

Severus walked up to Hermione and gently rested a hand on her shoulder. "It isn't time Lady Slytherin." he placed his hand on top of hers and slowly lowered the sword of Slytherin. "Not time my love. Not time." he kissed her tattoo.

"You will regret the day that Gryffindor declared the War of Houses. I am the protector of Hogwarts. My grandfather gave her heart!"

Severus wrapped his arm around her waist and lead her way from Harry and Ron. He knew she was angry. He could feel it coming off her. Hermione put away the sword, and her, Ginny, Draco and Severus went into the chamber.

Harry and Ron stood up and narrowed their eyes. So their once time friends wanted war. Than they would have it. They left the dungeons and headed for Dumbledore's office.

* * *

Hit the button and leave me a great review.

I hope you enjoyed the new chapter!

hermione snape


	9. Chapter 9

Professor Dumbledore sat behind his desk listening to Harry and Ron tell him what happened in the dungeons. He propped his elbows on top of his desk and pressed his fingers together in thought. He looked at the boys with an evil gleam in this blue eyes.

"So it's a war Slytherin wants. Than it's a war she will have. Harry, Gryffindor will win the War of Houses. We will finally take what should have been ours to begin with." said Dumbledore.

Harry gave the headmaster a puzzled look not understanding what the War of Houses were. Dumbledore went into explaining about Godric Gryffindor declaring war on Salazar Slytherin.

"So the coward left the school." hissed Harry. Albus nodded. "Than we shall take what is ours Professor."

"Good. Good my boy. We shall start your training soon. Very soon. Slytherin is a dark witch Harry. What do we do with dark witches and wizards?"

"We put them in Azkaban." said Harry not understanding what the old man was going on about.

"No dear boy. We destroy them. It's the only way to insure our survival."

Harry looked at him in shock. He didn't want to kill his best friend. He thought that the war was about defeating Voldemort. Ron smirked at Dumbledore and put his hand on his best mate's shoulder.

"Just think about it Harry. We'd have Slytherin House thrown out and have another one put in it's place." said Ron, who dreamed of having his own house.

Harry looked at Ron to Dumbledore to Ron and back again. He didn't know anymore. They were talking about a war on Hogwarts herself. Albus saw Harry's doubts. He got up from his chair and grabbed a sword from a glass case from behind his chair. He turned and held out the Sword of Gryffindor.

"This is why you should fight. It's your birthright Harry. Fight for Hogwarts and rid those that are not worthy to study magic. And whom are those, Harry?"

He looked around the office in search for an answer. Harry looked at Ron, who was nodding in approval. He took a deep breathe and took the sword from Dumbledore. He held up the sword and it hit the firelight.

"Good. Very good." said Dumbledore with an evil gleam in his eyes. The war he'd been waiting for years to win and would finally be fought and the side of light would win.

* * *

Hermione swung her sword only for Severus to block it with his own. She moved her feet side to side, back and forth blocking his attack. He put his sword at her throat.

The family sat in shadows watching the two couples train. They didn't know how serious it truly was until just now. They watched Hermione and it was truly life or death.

"Not good enough." said Severus looking down at Hermione, who was laying on the floor.

She looked up into a pair of black eyes. She sprang up onto her feet and quickly disarmed Severus and held both swords at him. Hermione smirked and kissed him hard. She threw him back his sword.

"Come on Hermione get angry. Attack me." said Severus. He smirked at her. "Coward." he could tell she had been holding back.

Hermione narrowed her eyes. "I'm no coward."

"Than prove it. Fight with your heart. Hogwarts needs you to fight for her."

She looked over at the large heart beating loudly remembering she had pledged her life and magic to protect Hogwarts. Hermione narrowed her eyes and felt her magic build. She spun around and her sword shined sliver and green sparks flew cutting Severus's sword in half. She looked at him breathing heavily.

"I'm no coward." hissed the heir of Slytherin.

Severus looked at Hermione and smirked. "Defiantly not a coward. Very powerful little minx you are." he yanked her into his arms and passionately captured her lips with his own.

Ginny and Draco looked at the couple in awe. Hermione had cut a sword in half. Draco watched his godfather make out with Hermione in front of her family. Hermione Slytherin had changed Severus Snape. Draco knew that Severus would never show that type of affection in front of anyone. He must loved her more than he thought.

Severus pulled back and rested his forehead against Hermione's forehead and looked into her bright brown eyes. He smiled at the woman in front of him. "What have you done to me, Hermione?" he whispered. "These months have changed me in more ways than one. My daughter fell in love you so quickly and Tom's crazy about you. You've taken everything and twisted into something different."

Hermione didn't know what to say. She didn't mean to change things. She didn't mean to change him. She didn't mean to cause problems between him and his family. Hermione pulled back and slowly walked away.

Severus quickly knew what was happening. He saw it in her eyes. She blamed herself for changing his life. He grabbed her hand before she could walk away. He pulled her into his arms and gently ran his fingers through her chestnut curls.

"Don't you dare think that you changed anything for the wprse. Marlasoe loves you and Tom is crazy about you." he pulled Hermione back at arms length. "You've become to mean everything to me." He gently cupped her face with both hands. "I've fallen in love with you."

Hermione looked at the man in front of her. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. He loved her. He admitted it. He loved her. A tear rolled down her cheek. Severus gently thumbed away the stray tear.

"You love me?" said Hermione quietly.

"Yes I do."

Hermione threw her arms around his neck. Severus held her close. She pulled back and smiled. "I love you too, Severus Snape." she said with a smile.

Severus smiled and claimed Hermione's lips with his own. He pulled back and brushed a loose curl from her face. He hadn't felt this way in years and it was a good feeling to have once again.

The family sat back and watched with smiles on their faces. They could tell that Hermione was happy for the first time in a long time. They wished them the best of luck.

* * *

Hit the button and leave me a great review.


	10. Chapter 10

AN: Warning this chapter contains sex scene.

* * *

Hermione sat on the edge of the north tower and pulled out the letter from Salazar. She couldn't believe she had forgotten the letter. She had placed it under her pillow for safe keeping. She turned the parchment over and saw in green wax a serpent wrapped around a sword and a rose. Hermione slow cracked the seal and unfolded the centuries old letter.

_My Heir,_

_If you have found this letter than you've found my beloved Chamber of Secrets, private chambers and Hogwarts' heart. _

_My late wife, Hermione had made a prophecy on her death bed and it pertained to you. I leave it for you now: _

_The true Heir of Slytherin will be revealed to end a War of Houses and placed with those that have defied. The true Heir of Slytherin will be revealed to those that were once enemies will become allies…when the true Heir of Slytherin is revealed to end a War of Houses. _

_The Head of Slytherin House will be your guard and be knowledgeable in the Dark Arts for he shall be a Dark Wizard. He will be a man that has guarded you years without his knowledge, and it will bring you closer to him. _

_The Death Eaters were my creation in order to protect our beloved world from the Muggle World and protect our beloved Hogwarts. The man or woman in charge of the Death Eaters will step down in their leadership for you to take over, my heir. You are a strong leader and strong Dark Witch trust those around you and they will help and protect you. _

_Heir, I left my beloved Hogwarts behind because the other founders did not see to my testing program for students, and those unworthy to study magic are actually weakening her. So, you and the Death Eaters must take over Hogwarts. Win her back. _

_I wish you the best of luck. My sword will serve you well. Trust it and trust our Hogwarts to protect those worthy of her. _

_Sincerely, _

_Salazar Slytherin _

Hermione stared at the letter in her hands. Now she understood it was her destiny to protect Hogwarts and the Wizarding World from the Muggle World. She never realized how hard it was to work at protecting something or someone you love.

"It must have been so hard for my Grandfather to leave her, Severus." whispered Hermione.

Severus wrapped his arms around Hermione's waist. She leaned back into his arms. "Salazar was strong love. He protected our world in a way he only knew how and had

to be away from Hogwarts. Yes, it must have been extremely hard to leave her." he whispered into her ear.

Hermione closed her eyes and breathed in his scent of herbs that were embedded inside his robes. She lifted his sleeve and gently traced the dark mark on his left forearm. For years she believed that the dark mark was something dark. It turned out to be something totally different. It proved that all things aren't as the seem.

"I know Harry doesn't want to fight me." she whispered, "He thought for years the war was to fight Voldemort." she looked up into a pair of deep black eyes. "Please tell me don't have to fight my best friend."

Severus looked out across the snow covered grounds that shimmered in the bright moonlight. "Dearest, I wish I knew. But the way I see it is that the true war is against Dumbledore and not Potter. I'll have to think on it and ask Tom what he thinks. I don't want to get your hopes up and than have them crushed."

"But Hogwarts told me that Harry was weakening her." said Hermione in a sadden tone.

He stood in silence deep in thought. He played with her hands with his owned entwining their fingers. Hermione's eyes widen remembering that the sorting hat nearly placed Harry into Slytherin.

"Than there is a small amount of hope. I'll look for some compulsion charms."

Hermione looked up at Severus and smiled. He lowered his head and gently captured her lips with his own. He lifted her up bridal style off the edge of the tower wall and placed her down on the stone floor. Severus cupped her face with both of his hands and captured her lips with his own once again.

He pulled back and said, "You're so beautiful," and passionately claimed her lips.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him. He slid his tongue inside her mouth and stroked hers with his own. Severus ran his hands up and down the curves of her body. Hermione moaned inside his mouth. They pulled back breathing heavily.

"Come with me." whispered Severus in a husky voice and lead her down the spiral staircase. Hogwarts opening walls to secret passages ways. "Marlasoe." he hissed in a whisper. (Remember animgus is a snake) The portrait of a two snakes swung open.

Severus lead Hermione over threshold of his private chambers. The portrait closed behind them.

The room had stoned walls, carpeted deep green, leather black couch, armchairs in front of a roaring fire, a coffee table in the center. The wall on the right side had a large bookcase full of books. A door across the living room chamber was a small standard kitchen. The door on the right was his bed chambers and a joining bathroom.

Severus lowered the hood of Hermione's cloak and unclasped sliver snake and removed it from her shoulders. He hung it up on the hanger next to the door. He removed his own cloak and hung it up next hers.

"Tell me now if you want me stop, because if you don't I won't be able to stop." said Severus running his hands over her shoulders.

"Don't stop." whispered Hermione capturing his lips with her own.

Severus walked Hermione to the bedroom both removing their clothing as they went to the bed room. He pushed her onto king size four post and ran his hands up and down her slender curved body. He had never seen anything more beautiful. Severus lifted her up by the waist and laid her head down onto the pillow.

He laid above Hermione supporting his weight with his arms showing her body loving attention. She moaned with each loving gentle touch. Severus smirked down at the woman below him as he merciless teased her.

"Please stop teasing me, Severus." moaned Hermione.

"Look at me when I take you, love." he whispered, wanting to see her eyes and facial expression.

Severus thrust deep inside her body and Hermione gasped at the slight sting when he broke her virginity. She moaned at the most amazing feeling of her life. She lowered his head and claimed his lips before he could say anything. She didn't want to hear: "You should have told me," because she wanted him and didn't care.

Severus broke off the kiss and moaned at her tight muscles. He waited for her to adjust to the feeling of him being inside her. "You're amazing love." he said, "Amazing." he felt her relax and slowly rocked his hips.

Hermione wrapped her legs around his waist and dug her heels of her feet into his waist pushing him deep inside of her. She moaned and wrapped her arms around him and ran her nails up and down his back. She felt him shutter.

Severus picked up his thrust. He gently placed his hands on her hips showed her how to move her body. She quickly got the feeling of the movement in her body. He entwined his fingers with hers and put her arms above her head their eyes not leaving each others.

"I love you." gasped Hermione and moaned at her first organism.

"I love you too." he moaned, kissed and sucked her neck.

Severus thrust deeper and bit harder to the pleasure of the woman below him. He whispered sweet nothings in her ear.

Hermione dug her nails into his back and screamed, "Severus!" she came crashing down around him.

"Hermione." he whispered slickly in her ear as he came crashing down spilling his deep inside her womb.

Severus slowly pulled out cast a cleaning spell. He laid down onto the mattress and pulled Hermione into his arms. He waved his hand and the covers were over their nudes bodies. Hermione laid her head onto his chest. Severus brushed her sweaty hair from her face. He held her close.

"You're amazing my love. You were everything I dreamed of and more." he whispered as she slowly fell asleep.

"You as well, love." she mumbled and fell into a peaceful sleep.

Severus smiled and soon joined Hermione into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

Hit the button and leave me a great review.

I hope you enjoyed the chapter!


	11. Chapter 11

Hermione spent most time as possible with Severus since they were first together, and Hogwarts being so caring and understanding of her Mistress's happiness she was more then happy to open her walls for Hermione. Hogwarts did the same for Ginny; even though she couldn't hear her. Ginny was able to hear her hum. Hogwarts was glad to help her Mistress and Little Mistress as she liked to refer to Ginny.

Severus and Hermione laid in the bed surround by lit candles. The glow of light cascaded forming shadows on the lovers that laid in the bed, and the room was covered in rose petals.

Hermione laid her head down on Severus's chest. He wrapped his arms around her waist holding her close. He traced lazy circles on his lovers back.

"What are doing for Christmas?" asked Hermione wanting to spend it with Severus.

"I'm spend it with Tom and Marlasoe." he told her. Severus knew Hermione would want to spend it with her family. "I want you to spend it with me." he whispered slickly sending a shiver down Hermione's spine.

"We make a portkey and have my family blind folded."

Severus shook his head. "That wouldn't do anything. They would still see my daughter and Tom. We can place protective shield around their memories. Just in case someone tries anything."

Hermione kissed his chest up to his lips and claimed them with her own. She pulled back and smiled. "You're brilliant." she kissed him again but brow frowned. "What about Dumbledore?"

Severus growled at the thought of the meddling bastard. He couldn't live his life without the old man knowing his every move. He twisted a strain of Hermione's slightly frizzy hair the result of their love making.

"You'll be spending it with me at my home. Because we have so much work to do. It would count for your apprenticeship with me." he told her with a smirk, knowing she wanted to get her masters in potions.

Hermione attacked her lover with kisses. He chuckled at her reaction. She kissed her way down south and covered her head up with the covers. Severus moaned when he felt her mouth go around his member.

* * *

Draco and Ginny laid in his four post bed located in the Slytherin's head boy's chambers. This allowed private time with his girlfriend with no interruptions. He propped his elbow up on his pillow and rested his cheek into his hand. He traced her breast. They had tried to work something out for her to spend the break with him and his family. But it was always hard to do. They had almost got caught last year sneaking her out of the Burrow.

"We can duplicate your body and sneak you out at night. This will make you look like you're asleep in your bed." suggested Draco. "We can have Father work his magic to make it life like for you to be sick. It would work for the next few days. We can go see Tom and Marlasoe."

Ginny beamed at the plan. "I love it. It's something we've never done before." she kissed him passionately. "I love you."

"I love you too dearest," and returned the kiss with the same amount passion.

* * *

Carrie sat at the desk on the second floor of Salazar's library. She was taking notes on spells and writing down several books for Hermione to study. She wanted her little sister to win the War of Houses for everything she held dear.

Salazar watched the young woman work tirelessly to help Hermione. He found it heart warming. Carrie Granger would have made a wonderful witch with all the knowledge she had pertained since she had been in the Chamber. He looked down at the two couples. Salazar saw worry.

"No need to worry children. Hermione and Ginny are in good and loving hands." he smirked, "As we speak." Carrie looked up at the painting and he chuckled. "Don't worry." he winked at Carrie.

* * *

Severus told the headmaster about Hermione staying with him over the holiday. The spy saw Dumbledore's blue eyes grow cold. He told him that he didn't care where she went. Dumbledore was just pleased that the Heir of Slytherin would be taken care of and watched closely by his spy.

Severus angrily stormed down the stairs to the sur-dungeons. He hadn't been this angry in awhile. He just couldn't stand the way the old coot looked when he mentioned Hermione's name.

"I'll do no harm within these walls." hissed Severus and the snake unwrapped from the sword and rose and the wall opened.

Severus walked into the private chambers where he found Hermione with her family. Ginny and Draco were sitting on the stairs. The wall closed behind him. He punched the stonewall in his anger. He didn't flinch when he heard the bones break and hand became bloody.

Carrie flinched when she heard the cracking noise. She had always hated the sound of bones breaking. It reminder her too much of the time she broke her leg in third grade.

"That bastard!" hissed Severus and began to pace the floor in front of the fireplace mumbling under his breathe.

Hermione stood up walked over to her lover, took his hand and healed it. She pulled him into her arms. He rested his cheek on top of her head. He sighed grateful to be in her arms.

"Don't let Dumbledore get to you love." whispered Hermione and felt Severus pull her closer to his body.

"He gave his approval. Because he thinks I'm spying for him and able to keep tabs on you."

"I don't care what the dork says. I'm spending Christmas with you, Tom, Marlasoe and my family. What else could I ask for."

"Well said Granddaughter." said Salazar with a smile. "You can floo from the chamber to Tom's home. The floo network is safe. Hogwarts will make sure no one knows where you are."

Hermione beamed at her late Grandfather. She would have never imagined her being so fond of a painting. He was wise and understanding and was great with her family. She didn't want to worry about the war or the possibility of fighting her best friend. She was going to have a great relaxing break with those she loved.

* * *

Severus stepped out of the fireplace into the living room of his father-in-law's cabin. Hermione stepped out of the fireplace and the rest of the family.

"Daddy!" squealed Marlasoe, running into the room from the kitchen.

Severus smiled and took his daughter into his arms. He held her close. "Oh my baby girl. Have you been good for Grandpa?" he asked pulling her back. She nodded her head.

"Hermione!" said Marlasoe in excitement and threw her arms around Hermione's waist.

Hermione grabbed onto Severus's arm so she wouldn't fall to the floor. She laughed and hugged the thrilled eight year old. "How are you sweetie?"

Marlasoe pulled back, smiled and said, "Good. I'm glad you came with Daddy. You make Daddy happy."

Severus smiled at the girls. He was glad that his daughter was just as crazy about Hermione as he was. Severus introduced the Grangers and the James family to Tom while Marlasoe was jabbering away to Hermione.

"…Lolly fell through the ice yesterday." Marlasoe told Hermione as they walked up the stairs to the bedrooms. "Are you Daddy sleeping together?"

"Marlasoe Snape!" snapped Severus at his daughter's bold words.

She looked down from the second floor with a red face. "Daddy I didn't mean _sleeping_ together. I mean sharing a room." Severus raised brow at his daughter.

"Yes sweetie were are." Hermione whispered in the little girl's ear. She looked down and smiled. "I've got it from here, love." Hermione gently pushed Marlasoe down the hall.

Tom chuckled at his granddaughter's boldness. She had gotten from her mother. He motioned to the kitchen door and the group made their way into the kitchen for a cup of tea.

"Your daughter is so precious. How old is she?" asked Carrie taking her cup from Tom.

"Marlasoe is eight." he told them and took a sip of tea. "I've never seen my daughter so taken by someone, besides Hermione."

Jane smiled at the two wizards that sat the table. Hermione was easy to get to know and cared a great deal for those she loved and was very protective of them. Hermione was the bravest person she knew of.

* * *

Marlasoe lead Hermione into her bedroom that was painted in light blue with clouds that shifted into different shapes when they moved along the wall. The floor was covered in white carpet. A four post twin size bed was in the center of the room with a beside table, walk in closet with the dresser inside it. A spiral staircase that let to a upper floor that was playing area.

Hermione looked around the room. She had never seen anything like it. "Wow, this is great. Who did it?"

"Daddy and Grandpa." said Marlasoe. "Come on Daddy's waiting for downstairs," and she pulled Hermione down the stairs to the kitchen.

Hermione sat down next to Severus and smiled and Marlasoe, who sat down in her father's lap. He smiled and shifted her in a more comfortable position. Carrie, John, Jane, Michaela and Michael spent the afternoon getting to know the people that they knew would play a large part in Hermione's life. They had to admit it was nice to get to know other witches and wizards.

* * *

Severus and Hermione sat in the library reading over Salazar's journal on the cure for Lycanthropy. Severus moved his arm and Hermione slid into his side. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

Tom stood in the doorway of the library watching them work. He smirked at the couple. They worked even though they were on a break. He could understand their reason. Severus and Hermione wanted to help their friend Remus.

"They never stop. Do they?" whispered Carrie.

Tom turned his head and smiled at the woman in front of him. "Not if it's important to them. They'll work until they just pass out from exhaustion." he told her. "Let's take a walk through the gardens." he summoned a warm travel cloak for Carrie and himself. "Ladies first."

"You are a charmer Tom Riddle," and she walked down the stairs.

"My wife, Sarah loved to garden." said Tom as they walked through a large gate.

Carrie smiled weakly. She could tell that Tom had loved his wife dearly. "Did you every think about remarrying?" she asked looking around.

The garden was covered in white snow, and many flowers ranged from red, yellow, white and black roses held warming charms over them. The daisies where beautiful and full of life and color.

Carrie stopped a pond that had lily pads on the crystal water. "This place is amazing." she had never seen so many plants in her life.

"Ah, yes. I have plants that came from many parts of the country." said Tom. "This is Severus's favorite flower." he walked over to the rose bush. "The black rose. It is a rare find."

"What's this one?" asked Carrie walking up to a gold flower in shape of a star.

Tom walked over to the woman. He picked it from the bush. "The gold star rose." he told her holding it out for her to take. "Even rarer than the black rose. It's from Turkey."

"Wow." she whispered taking the rose.

"It's my favorite out of the entire garden." he whispered gently.

Carrie smiled and walked further into the garden. She stepped into the human sized maze. Tom followed her into it. He and Marlasoe spent a lot time in the maze playing hide and go seek.

"Your mother told me you've been helping the cause." said Tom.

Carrie shrugged her shoulders. "It's no big deal. I was bored one day and began reading books."

Tom squeezed her hand. "Thank you." She blushed and gave him a shy smile. He stopped in mid step. "Wait a moment." Carrie stopped and gave him a puzzled look. "Stay real still," and pulled out his wand and whispered a complex spell over her body. His wand lit up yellow. "How is this possible?"

"What's impossible?" she asked in concern.

"Your magic has been bound. I felt a surge of magic when I touched your hand."

"I-I'm a w-witch?" she said in shock.

Tom nodded his head. He quietly lead her out of the maze and back into the house.

* * *

Tom knocked gently on the library doorframe. Severus looked away from the thick journal. Hermione had fallen asleep on his shoulder about an hour ago. She stirred slightly at the noise but didn't wake.

"Severus I need your assistance." whispered Tom.

He nodded and gently moved Hermione to the cushion and rose to his feet. He gently laid the book down the coffee table. Severus walked up to his father-in-law.

Tom told Severus what he found as they walked down stairs to the living room. The Potions Master was shocked at what he was hearing. They wondered who would do this to Carrie Granger and when did it happen and why?

The men walked up to Carrie, who was sitting on the couch quietly staring at the dancing flames. Severus knelt down in front of the woman. He gently took her face in his hands and slowly entered her mind. He moved through many layers of memories. He saw a lot of jumbled memories and blank spaces. Severus pulled out from her mind and turned to Tom and rose to his full height.

"She had her memories erased. It looks like years are missing." he whispered. "And their strong shields and her magic is strong and strongly bound it would take months to release the ties without damaging her core."

Tom began to pace in thought. He summoned a large book and caught it and sat down in the arm chair. He flipped through family trees after family tree. He stopped at the line of Ravenclaw. He ran his fingers over the long line connecting names.

"Oh sweet Merlin." whispered Tom and looked up at Carrie. "You're the heir of Ravenclaw. You're a witch."

"The Ravenclaw line isn't gone?" said Severus in shock.

"Apparently not." Tom sat the book down on the nearby end table. He knelt down in front of Carrie. "Are you ready to have your memories returned to you, Carrie?" She stared at the men in shock. She could only nod her head.

Tom gently took her face in his hands and whispered a spell under his breath. Carrie felt like a movie was playing in her mind. The tape had been paused, rewound and fast forwarded. Until she finally passed out.

Tom moved Carrie and gently laid her down on the couch. He stepped back and said, "I don't know how long she'll be out for. She's lost a lot of her memories. The poor woman."

"Who did it?" whispered Severus observing the sleeping woman.

Tom shook his head. "I don't know. But who every it is didn't want Carrie to know the truth. The plot just thickened."

* * *

Hit the button and leave me a great review.

I'm sorry for such a delay between the chapters.

Readers pick: Yes or No

Question:

Should Carrie and Tom become a couple?

Please let me know.


	12. Chapter 12

Tom sat in the armchair near the blazing warm fire watching Carrie. Severus and Hermione had retired for the night. He informed his son-in-law he'd watch over Carrie until she woke. He propped his elbow on the arm of the chair and rested his chin in his hand wondering what was going through the young woman's mind.

Carrie's Memories:

1st year

_Carrie stood among the first years watching her fellow students being sorted into their houses. She looked up at the enchanted ceiling and saw the image of the night sky. It was a clear starry night with the many floating candles that lit the room. She was snapped out of her thoughts when she heard her name being called. Carrie sat down on the stool and Professor McGonagall placed the sorting hat on her head. _

'_Ah, the heir of Rowena Ravenclaw has finally came home. Hogwarts has been waiting your return. You have to prove yourself worthy of her forgiveness.' _

'_What I don't understand.' said Carrie. _

'_Here's a little history lesson dear child. Rowena was against Salazar Slytherin, the soul designer of the Heart of Hogwarts. She and the other founders saw fit not to help protect Hogwarts. If you prove yourself worthy and pledge your magic and protection towards the Lady she will protect you in return.' _

'_Than I will try to undo what Ravenclaw has done and prove myself.' said Carrie. _

'_Than the only place for you is "Slytherin!" yelled the hat. 'Use your sly and cutting nature to help the Lady. I wish you luck. Heir of Ravenclaw.' _

_Professor McGonagall removed the sorting hat and Carrie Granger ran over to the Slytherin table. _

2nd year:

_Carrie spent last year trying to prove herself worthy of forgiveness of Hogwarts. She wanted to make her family and proud and make Hogwarts proud of her. She grew to love Hogwarts as second home like so many others. _

_Hogwarts watched with a smile as young girl worked hard to prove herself. She was grateful she took the hat's advice. The only reason the sorting hat was able to fight away the Headmaster's control was of the fact that Carrie Granger was the heir of Ravenclaw. But Hogwarts knew that the Headmaster thought the line of Ravenclaw was gone. So he let his guard down. _

3rd year:

_Professor Dumbledore felt a pull of Hogwarts magic going towards the Granger girl, and he knew she had to be one of the schools heirs. He got up from his desk and grabbed a large book. He returned his desk and flipped through the book and found her to be the Ravenclaw heir. _

_Dumbledore could tell that Carrie wasn't strong enough to take on the heir of Slytherin and since she was in Slytherin's house it wouldn't work. He'd have to work something out. He'd have to get rid of the heir of Ravenclaw. _

4th year:

_Hogwarts watched the Headmaster on with anger. He was devising a plan to hurt the young Ravenclaw heir. She was thrilled of Carrie's progress over the four years of her education. Thanks to the help of her friends, Severus Snape, Lucius Malfoy and Narcissa Black she was slowly learning about Salazar's true loyalties to protect Hogwarts and the Wizarding World. Carrie was slowly regaining Hogwarts trust through her actions. _

5th year-7th year:

_Carrie Granger had gained Hogwarts trust over the years. Severus was a great help, but when he tried to get her to join the death eaters she declined the invitation in her fifth year. So Severus tried in his sixth year to get her join but it didn't quite go as he hoped. _

_Severus had noticed a change in his friend towards the end of their education. He kept the information to himself. He feared in loosing her all together. They still promised to keep in touch. _

_Carrie was called into the headmaster's office two days after graduation. Professor Dumbledore erased her memories. _

End of Carrie's memories

Tom moved from his chair and knelt down next to the couch when he saw Carrie's eyes slowly opened. She let the tears fall down her face. She had been ripped away years of happy memories. The years with her Slytherin friends. He took her hand gently into his own.

"Are you all right?" asked Tom.

"No." said Carrie.

Tom soothingly rubbed her head. She had been out for eight hours and the sun had risen high in the sky. Carrie covered her face with her hands. Tom turned his head when he heard footsteps. He saw Michael and Michaela walk into the room. Soon followed by Jane and John and Tom knew that the other family members had their memories eased and many more students and professors.

"Gods how long has this been going on?" whispered Tom in thought.

"Two years after Dumbledore was named Headmaster." said Marlasoe, who had heard her grandfather's question. "I saw it in my dream last night. I could feel Carrie's magic slowly unlocking."

"My baby girl's growing up far too fast." said Severus, pulling her into his arms.

"It happens to all seers." said Hermione gently.

Carrie quietly got up and left the room. She needed time to think. Tom sighed heavily and moved to the couch. He rubbed his face with his hands. He knew it must had been hard to learn that your life had been stripped away. He lowered his hands and looked at Severus.

"Your memories have been altered son." said Tom. "So have the Granger family."

Severus's body shook with anger at the idea that Dumbledore had tampered with his mind. "That bastard. He's destroyed who knows how many lives. He must be stopped."

"He will be love. I promise." said Hermione gently. "But we can't return every single person's memories. It would be impossible."

Severus pulled Hermione and Marlasoe into his arms and kissed both of them on their forehead. "I know dear. I know." he whispered.

Tom excused himself to go find Carrie. He walked out of the room his robes vanishing from sight. The family watched on sadly. They couldn't believe that the old man had also destroyed their lives as well. It anger them and wanted nothing more than to see him brought down.

* * *

Carrie stood in the garden starring at the flowers. She brushed away the tears that had freshly fallen. She felt a warm clock go around her shoulders. She turned her head and saw Tom. He quietly pulled her into his arms and let her cry into his shoulder. He didn't speak words of comfort only let her cry out her pain.

"I was sorted into Slytherin." whispered Carrie. "Severus, Lucius and Narcissa were my best friends. We did everything together. I proved myself to Hogwarts. She's no longer angry with Ravenclaw."

Tom pulled back and cupped Carrie's face with his hands. He pushed back her hair from her face and smiled gently. "I'll help you through all of this. I promise. You are amazing woman and I know amazing witch. We must get Mr. Ollivander here to get you a wand."

Carrie sniffed and gave Tom a weak smile. He pulled her back into his arms. He kissed her hairline. She sighed in contentment in the man's arms.

* * *

Hermione quietly worked on a potion that would be given to those she trusted to get their memories back. She flipped through the many books that laid opened on the lab table. She tucked a stray curl behind her ear. She bit on her bottom lip as she read down the book's list of ingredients.

Severus stood in the doorway of the potions lab watching Hermione work. He didn't want anything bad happen to the woman he loved. But he knew it was something she wanted to do on her own. He would give her all the time and space she needed to work. Severus sat down on the next to the last step and smiled. He loved watching her work. It was a beautiful dance.

Hermione rubbed the back of her neck when tiredness began to set in from working nearly 12 hours straight. She wanted to get it done. It wasn't only Carrie's memories that were tampered with. It was Severus, Narcissa and Luicus memories. The memories of those she loved as family.

Hermione bent down to lower her flame on low and sat down on the stool behind her. Severus walked up behind her and began to rubbed tension from her neck and shoulders. Hermione's head fell forward and a moan left her parted lips.

"It needs to simmer for two days. Than you'll have your memories back. It's safer than using magic. It protects your magical core. You're hands feel amazing." said Hermione.

"Come on love, you're exhausted." said Severus and gently lifted Hermione into his arms.

She laid her head down onto his shoulder and slowly fell asleep. Severus walked up the stairs out of the potions lab and up stairs to the bedrooms.

"Hermione's done worked herself into exhaustion." said Carrie and gently pushed a curl from her sister's face.

"She wants our memories returned to us, Carrie. Goodnight." said Severus and walked passed her to his and Hermione's room.

Severus laid Hermione down into the bed and gently tucked her under the blankets. He walked across the hall and found Marlasoe asleep in her bed with Lolly asleep in her bed. He smiled and walked back to his room and turned in for the night.

* * *

Ginny quietly packed her bag for Draco's house. She couldn't wait to visit him and his parents. She zipped up her bag just as she heard a faint knock on her window. Ginny ran over to her window and opened it. She smiled at Draco and Luicus, who were sitting on their brooms. She stepped back and the men entered through the opened window.

"Hello dearest." said Draco and gave Ginny a quick kiss.

Luicus pulled out his wand along with a doll with red hair. He added freckles and realistic skin and gave it a heart beat and pulse. The dumpy had a slight fever and would speak like Ginny.

"There that should do for two weeks." said Luicus and kissed Ginny on the cheek. "Ready sweetheart."

Ginny nodded and stuck her shrunken bag into her jeans pocket. Draco stepped onto the window ceil and got onto the broom and Ginny got onto the back. She held onto her boyfriend and the flew out of the window. Soon followed by Luicus, who closed the window behind him and trio left the Burrow.

* * *

Narcissa sat in the pallor waiting for Luicus and Draco to return with Ginny. She looked up from her book when the trio walked into the room. Narcissa smiled and walked up to Ginny and pulled her into a gently loving hug.

"Ginny dear, it's great to see you again." said Narcissa pulling back. "Look at you. You're getting prettier everyday. Have you been keeping that tattoo covered while at home?" Ginny nodded. "Good, we can't have anything happening to you. Go on you with the both of you. Your father and I must talk." she told Draco.

Draco kissed his mother on the forehead and he and Ginny left the pallor. Lucius sat down on the couch. Narcissa joined her husband on the couch.

"What's the matter Cissy?" asked Luicus in a concerned gentle tone.

"Dumbledore's placed blocks over our memories. Hermione's made a potion for us to take. It appears that Carrie Granger was a Hogwarts with us and good friends of ours."

Lucius sighed heavily and pulled his wife into his arms. He wasn't surprised at the idea from the old fool doing something like this to anyone. He had been trying for years to get Dumbledore from Hogwarts, but no one would believe that great Albus Dumbledore was able to do such things. Lucius only wanted what was best for Hogwarts, and getting rid of the Headmaster was a start but no on agreed with him.

"We'll go and see Tom later on in the week. As for now lets turn in for the night." said Luicus and they left for their room.

* * *

Hermione sat at the kitchen table with a cup of black coffee. She pulled up her fallen thin strapped night shirt. She took a sip of her coffee. Michaela sat down at the table with her granddaughter. She saw Hermione's dark mark.

"What does Dux mean dear?" asked Michaela.

Severus walked over and kissed Hermione on the cheek. "It means leader in Latin." he told her and returned to the table with his own cup to coffee.

The window magically opened and the owl with morning Daily Prophet dropped it in front of Hermione. The owl flew out and the window closed. She shook open the paper.

"Oh come on!" groaned Hermione. "There's been a dementor attack on a muggle community. Fuck. Our town and the dark mark was found over the Granger's home. Get real!"

"What now dear?" said Tom just as he walked into the room. He went over to the table and looked over Hermione's shoulder. "Oh for the sake of Merlin. Stop blaming attacks on death eaters!"

Hermione sighed heavily at the paper. She shook her head. "I would never order an attack of this nature. We'll have some angry members Mr. Riddle."

"Don't you worry. We'll handle this after Christmas. No one was harmed." said Tom and soothingly stroked her hair and walked over to fix a cup of coffee.

* * *

Fred and George sat at the table with their family both reading over a copy of the Daily Prophet. They shook their heads at the head line.

"It's just horrible news. Dementors attacking muggles. Damned death eaters." said Molly.

"The Dux would never order this attack. Dementors don't take orders from anyone. They barely took orders from the Ministry." whispered Fred to George.

Harry sleepy walked into the dinning room and sat down at the table next to Fred. He fixed himself a glass of orange juice when the headline caught his eye. He grabbed the paper and scanned it.

"That's Mione's house. Oh wait she's gone out of to Italy for Christmas. She's safe." said Harry.

Ron elbowed Harry in the side just as he sat down. He didn't want to hear anything that pertained to the word, "Hermione" in the sentence.

"Owww. That hurt Ron." said Harry, who was rubbing his side.

"She's the enemy or have you forgotten." hissed Ron.

Harry didn't said a word only began to fix his plate. He still didn't want to believe that his best friend was enemy.

* * *

Narcissa angrily tore up the Daily Prophet when she saw the headline. Ginny and Draco laughed when they heard it screaming. Lucius only smirked and took a sip of his coffee. Narcissa enjoyed ripping up the paper if they had anything wrongfully written about the death eaters.

"That's better." said Narcissa and turned to her coffee. "Nothing like a good screaming Rita to start off the day." She winked at Draco and Ginny.

"What are we doing today?" asked Lucius.

"Let's go see Hermione, Marlasoe and Severus." suggested Ginny.

"Wonderful idea dear." said Lucius. "We'll leave around ten."

* * *

"Yes Carrie Granger, I remember you well." said Mr. Ollivander. "You were a very tricky customer. A 12 inch, dark willow with a eagle feather. Very good for transfiguration and charms."

Carrie stood watching Mr. Ollivander lay out many thin boxes out on the table. She remembered thinking that his sliver eyes gave her chills.

"It's pity you were lost for us for so many years. But no matter you've returned to us. Ah let's try this." said the wand maker hold out a wand. "A 14 inch, maple wood with a unicorn hair core." Carrie took it from the man. "No," and he quickly took it from her. "Perhaps a 11 inch, red wood, with a dragon heart string." He handed her the wand.

Carrie gave it a wave and the glass in the window shattered. She hissing noise. "Sorry."

"No." said Mr. Ollivander and took the wand from her.

Marlasoe walked over to the wands and began to dig through the boxes.

"Marlasoe get back over here young lady." said Severus.

"No look son." said Tom motioning to the box his granddaughter had grabbed from the bottom of the last stack.

Marlasoe opened the box and slowly pulled out an old looking wand. She smiled and walked over to Carrie. "It's missed you Carrie."

"What do we have here child?" said Mr. Ollivander and took the wand. "Mmmm well this is interesting. Try this Miss Granger. A 12 inch, deep willow, eagle feather core."

Carrie took the wand from the wand maker and red and gold sparks shot through the air. "My wand. But how did it get back here?"

"It was waiting for your return of course." said Marlasoe.

Carrie smiled and kissed the girl on the cheek. "Thank you sweetie. You truly are something special."

Marlasoe shrugged and bounced over to her father. Severus pulled his little girl over to his side and kissed her forehead.

Mr. Ollivander nodded respectable to Hermione. "Lady Slytherin. I bid you farewell." He waved his wand and the boxes shrank and plied neatly in a trunk. He flicked it again and floated behind him and left the house.

The fireplace flames turned green and Narcissa, Luicus, Draco and Ginny stepped out of the fireplace. Marlasoe ran over to Uncle Draco and Ginny. Hermione hugged Narcissa and Luicus.

Narcissa studied Carrie for a few minutes. "You look familiar but it's all a blur." she looked at the others. "You all do."

Hermione summoned the potion from the lab and hand Narcissa, Luicus, Severus and her parents and grandparents each a vial. "It's best you all sit down." They sat down in different chairs.

Tom pulled Carrie to his side for comfort. Hermione had already given her a small vial to help her last remaining memories to turn without damaging her magical core. The group took the vile potion and now they all could do was wait.

Draco and Ginny sat on the floor with Hermione, Marlasoe and Lolly playing a game of muggle cards. Hermione didn't know how long it would take to return their memories.

Severus and Lucius were the first to wake from their sleep since they knew how to block their minds from Dumbledore they were able to protect them easier. The men looked over at Carrie and smiled.

Lucius stood up from the armchair he was sitting in and said, "Hi Care bear."

"I hate that nickname." said Carrie and walked over to her long lost friend and he pulled her into his arms.

"But we called you that anyway." said Severus and pulled her into his arms.

Narcissa slowly opened her eyes and smiled at the woman in Severus's arms. She walked over and pulled Carrie into a tearful hug. "I've missed you so much. I thought you just-"

They pulled back and held out their right hands revealing a long scar where they had performed a sisterhood ritual. (Not as advanced as Ginny's and Hermione's). The woman pulled each other back into a hug.

The Grangers and the James family woke up they pulled Narcissa into a tight hug soon followed by Severus and Luicus. The three stayed over with Carrie during their Hogwarts years. Jane and John saw Narcissa as a second daughter and Luicus and Severus as sons. They were now all furious with Dumbledore for destroying their lives.

* * *

Hit the button and leave me a great review!


	13. Chapter 13

Hermione and Severus worked hard in the potions lab bent over Slytherin's journal. Severus turned to the page of the old journal and ran his finger across the page looking over the ingredients. Hermione thinly sliced the daisy root. She dropped the first ingredient into the clear liquid and watched it turn a light yellow. They changed from brewing to reading the journal every hour to make sure there was no mistakes were made.

Tom and Carrie sat on the couch in the library reading a book. He looked up at the clock that rested on the mantle and sighed heavily. Severus and Hermione had been down in the basement for twelve hours. They only saw one of them come to get something to eat.

"What's wrong?" asked Carrie in concern.

"Nothing Carrie."

"Yes there is. You're concerned for Severus and Hermione. We haven't seen them really in nearly twelve hours." she told him.

"Grandpa, where's Daddy?" asked Marlasoe, who had just walked into the library.

"In the lab."

She beamed at Carrie and Marlasoe left the room for the basement.

Marlasoe carefully opened the lab door and slipped into the room and closed the door behind her with a soft click. She sat down on steps. She knew not to fully enter the lab without a permission. She smiled at the couple.

Severus put down his spoon and walked over behind Hermione and kissed the back of her neck. "It's time to retire for the night."

"Mmm." said Hermione not looking away from the book.

Severus marked the page in the journal and closed it. He had heard Marlasoe enter the lab. He knew it was time retire for the night. He turned her around and pushed back her once slick curls that were now frizzed from the heat of the lab.

"Come along. The potion needs to simmer for the next 48 hours. It will be fine." whispered Severus. Hermione nodded and he led her to the steps. "Come on baby girl bedtime."

Marlasoe stood up from the stairs and the trio left the lab. Severus closed and sealed the door with a wave of his wand. So that Marlasoe wouldn't wonder into the lab and endanger herself or the others.

Severus, Marlasoe and Hermione climbed the stairs to the bedrooms. Severus walked into his daughter's room to tuck her into bed. Marlasoe beamed when Hermione followed them into the room.

Marlasoe climbed into the bed. Severus walked over to left side of the bed, while Hermione walked over to the right side of the bed. They both grabbed the covers and pulled them over the small girl.

"Tell me story." said Marlasoe. "Please," she patted on the mattress, "Come on Lolly up girl." Lolly jumped up onto the bed and laid down.

Severus pulled up a nearby chair and sat down. Hermione walked over to Severus. She squealed in surprise when he pulled her into his lap. She smiled and gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

"What story is it tonight sweetheart?" asked Hermione as she leaned back against her lover's chest.

"How did you and Daddy get together?" asked Marlasoe.

Hermione and Severus looked at each other and laughed slightly. Then turned to Marlasoe and told her their story. They smiled at Marlasoe, but didn't make it to the end of the story. She had fallen sleep in the middle of the tale.

Hermione and Severus got up from the chair and kissed her goodnight. They left the room. Severus pulled the door closed leaving it opened slightly. The couple made their way to their room for a nice hot bath.

Severus fixed the water putting relaxing bath oils and lit candles with wave of his wand. They undressed and sank down into the soothing water. Severus gently washed Hermione's hair and bathed out her sore muscles. They switched and she watched Severus's hair and body. Hermione turned around and captured Severus's lips with her own.

* * *

Carrie looked down at Tom, who had his head in her lap. She soothingly rubbed his forehead. He sighed under her gentle touch and watched the orange, blue and yellow lights of the fire.

"I want to thank you for your help." whispered Carrie.

"For what dear?" said Tom sinking deeper into the pillow in Carrie's lap.

"For everything. You returned my memories, magic and my life. Along with my parents and grandparents."

Tom turned over onto his back and smiled up at the woman. He sat up from her comfortable petting. He turned and looked at her and smiled. He slowly filled the gap between them and their lips were inches from each others.

"You're welcome." he whispered and gently captured her lips with his own.

They pulled back and Carrie couldn't help but blush. She looked away from the man. Tom turned her head and made her face him.

"Don't turned away." whispered Tom and twisted a curl around his finger. "You're beautiful and very special and a wonderful brilliant witch."

"You're a charmer Tom Riddle."

He leaned forward and captured her lips again, and buried his hands in curls. They pulled back and smiled at each other. The clock chimed 2:00 a.m.

"It's late. I should go to bed." said Carrie and Tom nodded and helped her to her feet.

Tom walked her to her bedroom door. He kissed her forehead and bid her goodnight. Carrie smiled and closed the door and Tom made his way to his own bed.

* * *

Severus and Hermione crawled into bed after nice long bath. He rolled over onto Hermione supporting most of his weight with his arms. He captured her lips with his own and kissed his way down her body. Hermione moaned at the hot gentle butterfly kisses. He wanted to hear his lover screaming his name in the heat of passion.

"Silencing charm." gasped Hermione between kisses and Severus waved his wand and silenced the room.

* * *

Narcissa and Luicus laid in their bed. She had her head resting on her husband's muscular chest. He ran his fingers through blonde hair. They couldn't believe what Dumbledore had caused. He had taken their best friend from them. He had taken Narcissa's sister from her and ripped away their memories. He had taken away so much.

"I can't believe he took away Carrie." whispered Narcissa. "He took away my best friend…my sister, Luicus." she cried into his chest.

He held his wife close. He sighed heavily and gently rubbed her back. He didn't speak words of comfort. He just held her and let her cry out her pain and relief of having Carrie back. He quietly planed ways to hurt Dumbledore. Luicus heard his wife's sobs turn to hiccups and felt her body relax. He knew she had cried herself to sleep. He soon joined his wife in the land of slumber.

* * *

Ginny quietly slipped into Draco's room and closed the door behind her. She crawled into the bed. He rolled over and pulled his girlfriend into his arms. She smiled against his chest. He ran his finger tips up and down the spine of her back. He felt her shutter. Ginny pushed Draco onto his back and placed butterfly kisses over his chest. He buried his hands in her red hair. They needed to let out their frustration that was caused by Dumbledore. It was the best and funniest way for them.

(Note: They're all at the Riddle house.)

* * *

Harry laid in his bed at the Burrow listening to Ron's snoring. He placed his folded arms behind his head. He couldn't sleep. He had too many things to think about. He thought back to when Professor McGonagall had placed the sorting hat on his head.

_Flashback _

_Harry sat down on the stool in front of the students in the Great Hall and Professor McGonagall placed the sorting hat on his head. He jumped when it came to life. _

"_Ah, Harry Potter was wondering when I would be sorting you." said the hat in Harry's head. "You have talent, yes. But where to put you. Slytherin is for the cunning and loyal. You would do well there."_

"_Not Slytherin." thought Harry. _

"_Salazar had many gifts Mr. Potter. He was very wise and created many wonders of Hogwarts." said the hat. _

"_Not Slytherin." thought Harry once again. _

"_Why not?" asked the sorting hat. _

"_Well, my new friend Ron Weasely told me that the Slytherin House was a house that their was no witch or wizard that didn't go bad in Slytherin."_

"_Oh, Harry, things aren't as they seem. But you are the heir of my maker, Godric Gryffindor. You have many of the makings of a Gryffindor. They are brave and loyal. But you will do well in Slytherin. I ask of you to let me place you in the house you shall do more for the greater good. The loyalty of the Lady Hogwarts and our world to protect them both." _

"_Not Slytherin." _

"_Very well. The place for you is GRYFFINDOR!" yelled the hat. _

_The sorting hat sighed just as Professor McGonagall lifted the hat from Harry's head. The hat watched the young wizard take his seat at what he knew was the wrong house. The hat knew he was the heir of Gryffindor but he truly belonged to Slytherin. _

_End of Flashback _

Harry was now very confused. He didn't know what to think. He knew that he missed Hermione, and idea of killing his best friend just didn't sit well with him. Then he was seeing a side of Dumbledore that truly disturbed him. It made the hair on the back of his neck stand up and gleam in Dumbledore's eyes when he spoke of Hermione. It was like she was poison and unworthy.

Hermione had been nothing but a wonderful friend over the years. She had never left his side when he needed her, and he was cruel and didn't take the time to hear her out. Ron wouldn't leave his side for a moment to give him time to talk to her and let her explain. He needed to find away to speak to his friend. He also wanted a word with the hat too.

Harry rolled over onto his side and slowly fell asleep. He knew his thoughts would haunt his dreams.

**Dream:**

**Harry stood on the grounds of Hogwarts face to face with Hermione. They both dressed for battle. He had the Sword of Gryffindor at his side while Hermione had the Sword of Slytherin at her side. Harry looked around for a reason not fight his best friend. **

**Hermione drew her wand and held it at her side. She had promised Hogwarts to protect her. "Harry, I going to do what have to and protect Hogwarts. I gave her my vow and I never back out of my promises." she told him. **

"**I know." said Harry just as Ron walked up next to him. **

"**We'll have Slytherin House removed from the school and have another in it's place." sneered Ron. **

"**You must get rid of the Slytherin line Harry." said Dumbledore. **

"**Why? They've done nothing wrong. Hermione's done nothing wrong!" cried Harry. **

"**She's a dark witch! All Slytherins are dark!" cried Ron, trying to think of away for him to finish off the witch. **

"**Do it now Harry!" ordered Dumbledore. Harry raised his wand with a shaky hand. "Do it Harry. You must do it." **

**End of Dream**

Harry's eyes snapped opened at the sound of Hedwig's hooting. He rubbed his face with shaky hands. He couldn't do it. He couldn't kill his best friend. It just was too hard and uncalled for. Yes she had her dark side, but everyone had those. Everyone got angry.

Harry grabbed his glasses and put them on and got out of bed and went to the bathroom. He walked down the hall and closed the bathroom door behind him with a soft click. He stood in front of the mirror and looked at his lighting bolt scar.

"_The scar was from a piece of flying glass." _Harry heard Hermione's voice say in his head.

Harry ran his hands through his messy black hair making it even messier. He sighed heavily thankful he hadn't had a dream about Voldemort in a few months, and it got him wondering why.

Harry knew that the only memory of his mother he had was the night that she died. The flash of green light and the shatter of glass. A loud scream and a high pitched cackle of laughter. He wished he knew that what actually happened on the night of October 31, 1981. It went with them to the grave.

Harry shook his head to get the screams of his mother from his mind. He wanted know the truth. The hat's words rang out in his mind. He turned out the bathroom light and returned to the bedroom and crawled back into the bed in hope to find a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Hit the button and let me know what you think of the twist.


	14. Chapter 14

AN: I'm sorry for the delay between the chapters. I didn't know where to take the next chapter. I hope you enjoy chapter 14!

I want to thank my wonderful readers for leaving such wonderful reviews. You guys rock!

* * *

"Daddy I want to go too." cried Marlasoe.

Hermione decided to call a death eater meeting since their had been another dementor attack. This time it had been in the local town 300 miles from where Tom lived.

"No Little One." said Severus.

"I want to help." she told him.

Severus sighed, picked his daughter and sat her down on the kitchen counter. He tucked some hair behind her ear that had fallen from her braid. She was so much like her mother.

"My girl. You're growing up too fast."

Hermione sat down on the counter next to Marlasoe and wrapped an arm around her slender waist. "You'll have plenty of time to help sweetie. In fact I'll tell you what. I'll give something special to do."

"Really Mia!" she said in excitement.

Hermione nodded her head and smiled at the small girl. "I want you to check your crystal ball for me twice a day. If you see anything important you can write me."

Marlasoe watched her father and Hermione have a silent argument about her helping. She smirked betting to herself that Hermione would win.

'_No Hermione. She's too young. I will not-' _hissed Severus in her mind.

'_She only wants to feel important. She wants to be apart of something. Marlasoe watches you and her grandfather fight for what is right.' _said Hermione gently. '_She wants to feel important. Please Severus.' _

He sighed heavily and nodded his head. "Alright Little One you can do that."

She squealed and through her arms around her dad's neck. Then turned and threw her arms around Hermione's arms. She returned the hug. Hermione looked over at her lover and smiled.

Meanwhile at the kitchen doorway Tom and Carrie stood watching the trio with smiles on their faces.

Tom turned to Carrie and whispered, "They'd make a wonderful family, my dear." Carrie nodded in agreement. "He's been alone far too long."

Carrie crested Tom cheek and walked into the kitchen. The past three weeks she and Tom had become close friends. He was reviewing her magic with her and teaching her about the dark arts and teaching her potions. She remembered wanting to go into potions making and transfiguration. Tom had Minerva come to the meeting house to teach Carrie once a week.

Hermione, Severus and Marlasoe got down off the counter when Carrie walked into the room for breakfast that Hermione and Severus had fixed a little while ago; which was sitting on the table.

Tom walked into the room soon followed by Michael and Michaela. John and Jane. They fixed themselves each a cup of coffee and gathered around the table. Just as the owl flew in the open window with the Daily Prophet and Muggle news paper. The birds dropped the papers down and flew out of the window.

Tom grabbed the Daily Prophet while Hermione grabbed the muggle newspaper. Tom jerked the paper open and saw the headline.

"Oh dear. The London Bridge has fallen down." read Tom.

Marlasoe couldn't help but giggle. It was one of her favorite games. Tom looked over the news paper winked at his granddaughter. He had done that to get a laughed out of the small girl.

Carrie leaned over to her left and looked at the paper and saw the skull with the snake coming out of the mouth. "What is "Voldemort," is trying to do?"

Hermione sat back in thought. "He's trying to make the war for the Wizarding World and Muggle War. It's far worse than I feared, Tom. Far worse."

The wizard impersonating Tom and making him into the dark lord and using the death eaters for their own means in time of war. It made him sick, and than that person trying to take over Hogwarts. He wondered what type of help did that person have.

Hermione lifted her sweater and looked at her dark mark. She was tried of other wizards trying to make death eaters out to be the bad guy. She excused herself from the table and walked outside into the back yard closing the door behind her.

Severus looked at the closed the door with a heavy sigh. He excused himself from the table grabbed his and hers cloaks from the hook from the nearby hanger. He walked outside closing the door behind him.

* * *

Severus put on his cloak and stepped into the fresh snow that had fallen onto the ground last night. He walked down the steps of the back porch and found Hermione on the swing. He stopped behind his lover and placed her cloak over her shoulders and clasped it into place. The green and sliver shined slightly in the morning sun with snow.

Hermione twisted the ropes of the swing and faced Severus. She looked up into her lovers black eyes. "I'm tried of people using death eaters as a source of evil. I want it to stop." said and picked up her feet and let the swing spin her around.

She use to spin the swing around when she was little. When she was made fun of as child at school or upset. It made her feel like she was flying.

Severus hadn't seen her this upset since her first year at Hogwarts. He knew it hurt her that the organization that her great-great-great grandfather had setup to protect Hogwarts and the Wizarding World.

"I'm just tried of fighting the war that should have never began." whispered Hermione. "I need to make things right. Hogwarts isn't happy. She losing magic Severus."

"What?" he asked in confusion and disbelief.

Hermione quietly explained about those that are unworthy of her are causing her harm. The heart of Hogwarts was of course unprotected for years and that it's making her even weaker. Serna, the basilisks protected the heart from becoming weak. It absorbed the "bad magic," that was in the school.

Severus quietly pulled Hermione into his arms. She wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her head down on his stomach.

* * *

Michaela stood at the window watching the couple with a heavy heart. Michael wrapped his arms around his wife's waist and she leaned back into his embrace.

"This has been hard on everyone love. I wish I could protect her." whispered Michaela.

"I know dear." whispered Michael.

Marlasoe grabbed her jacket and walked out the back door. She wanted to help Hermione. She liked Hermione. She knew that she was upset.

Marlasoe ran through the snow followed by Lolly. She stopped in front of the couple. "Daddy." Severus pulled back some. "Thanks," and hugged Hermione too soon followed Lolly, who placed her head in Hermione's lap. She couldn't help but laugh.

"What would I do without you two?" whispered Hermione.

"Go nutty." answered the small girl.

Hermione laughed and kissed Marlasoe on the cheek. She pulled back and sat Marlasoe in the swing next to her and Severus stood behind the girls and began to push the swings. He smiled. He had his family and his friends and the woman he loved so dearly. The times were mad and dangerous, but at that moment it didn't matter.

* * *

Fred looked at the Daily Prophet and growled. He balled it up and threw it into the fire. Ginny flopped down on the couch. Fred lifted her up and sat her down in his lap and George sat down next to his twin brother and little sister. George pushed back her long red hair and smiled at Slytherin's crest tattooed on her neck. (Ginny had returned from the Malfoy Manor.)

"You're really special you know that sis." whispered George and put her hair back over the tattoo.

The trio watched Harry pace the room in thought. They knew that Harry only paced when something was truly bothering him. They could tell that he hadn't slept well from the dark circles under his eyes.

"Mate what's wrong?" asked Fred causing Harry to jump. "Come and sit a spell and tell us what's up."

He nodded and sat down in the armchair across from the trio. "Where's Ron?" he asked nervously.

"He's helping Mom remember. He's cleaning the attic because he got in trouble." said Ginny.

"Oh, right. Sorry I forgot." mumbled Harry. He rubbed the back of his neck. The trio's brows frowned. "Ok. Sit back this is a long story. I don't expect you to believe me."

"Try us mate. You might be surprised." said George gently.

Harry nodded and quietly told them about Hermione being the heir of Slytherin to the prophecy and war of houses. Then about Dumbledore telling him about having to kill Hermione to ensure Hogwarts safety.

Fred moved Ginny from his lap ran from room. He returned a few minutes later. He threw some floo powered into the fireplace. The flames turned black with a quiet whisper of a spell and he sent the letter through the flames. The flames returned to their normal, orange, blue and yellow.

"The Dux needs to know what Harry has just told us. It could mean her life." whispered Fred to George and Ginny.

"That very smart." said Ginny with a bright smile.

"Guys I really don't want to fight by best friend." whispered Harry.

"We'll help you Harry." said Ginny and squeezed his shoulder comfortably.

Harry sighed and nodded his head. He felt much better now that he had told someone he truly trusted. But he wondered what Fred had done with the letter.

* * *

Tom sat in the library with Carrie studying her dark art magic. He knew that she wasn't ready to cast a dark spell but she was learning the basic of it. Tom looked up when he saw the flames turn black. He caught the letter and flames return to their normal color. Tom ran from the room without a word to Carrie.

"Tom wait!" she called after him and followed the man out of the room and down the stairs.

"Hermione black flames." said Tom once he entered the living room.

She quickly took the letter from Tom. She knew that only black flames meant that Harry was questioning his loyalties to the side of Light. She quickly opened the letter.

_Dux, _

_Harry is questioning his loyalties. He has informed George, Ginny and myself of Dumbledore's madness of destroying you. I know you know of the prophecy. But I believe that Dumbledore is the true villain of this war. He is using Harry. We must address this quickly. _

_Your Servant and D.E. _

_F. Weasely _

Hermione folded the letter slowly in thought. She turned to Tom and said, "Get to the meeting hall now," and she swept from the room followed by Tom and Severus.

Tom returned to the room and grabbed Carrie's hand. "You're coming too, dear," and they left the room and house.

* * *

Hit the lovely button and tell me what you think about the chapter. I hope you enjoyed it.


	15. Important AN

Dear Readers,

I want to thank you for taking the time to reading my stories. I really enjoy writing them. A tornado hit my house and town on April 15, and we have to move everything out because half of the roof has been blown off and it will take two months for repairs. I hope it will be soon.

I will be moving and my boyfriend does not have the internet. Yet. So it will be time between my chapters. I might be posting several chapters up at a time as I come and visit my parents. Or until my bf can get the internet. I have** NOT **given up on my fanfiction stories. I enjoy them too much to quit.

Please pray for my family and town in hope that things will be repaired.

Sincerely,

Hermione snape


End file.
